Bringing you back to me
by Akikei
Summary: After  bringing  back Sasuke  to Konoha, Naruto  received  severe  injuries  and is  dealing  with  amnesia. Meanwhile Kyuubi is slowly getting the amnesiac Naruto's trust. Sorry I am not very good with sumaries. SasuxNaru, shounenai.
1. The beginning

**Bringing you back to me**

Full summary: After bringing back Sasuke to Konoha, Naruto received severe injuries and is dealing with amnesia.

Sasuke is severely injured and is in the hospital with a coma. A week later, Sasuke wakes up and he finds out that Naruto has disappeared. SasuxNaru, shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own Naruto. Please don't give me a hard time with it.

**IMPORTANT note**: this is a sasuxnaru, OK!! So all those anti-yaoi or anti-Shounenai, please don't go to the reviews and start bashing. Shounen-ai is boyxboy fluff for those who don't know. If you don't like it please go away and don't read it.

Akikei says: "This is my first SasuxNaru fic. Suggestions and criticism is welcomed! Please go easy on me; I am still new at this!"

I apologize if they are out of character (Tell me if they are, in a nice way), I will try to have them in character as much as possible. Also, the place will be a bit different (You'll see once you read for a bit). And Sai is excluded because I don't know much about him (sorry for those who like Sai).

**No reviews** like "YOU SUCK, GO AWAY DAMN NEWBIE!!" or "PSYCHO PERSON WHO LIKES boyxboy, YOU AREN'T NORMAL" or anything similar to those comments.--. Then you shouldn't post a review at all, ok? OR I will be very, very, very, very, very, **angry**.

Whoa, lots of notes and stuff (because those notes are for the haters so, yea.), well let's commence the story!!!

_Thinking/in their head_

"Talking"

* * *

**Sasuke POV **

The raven headed boy was lying on a bed in a dark room. The full moon giving the small room a slight glow. The boy slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the wall with the moon, he indicated it was night.

_Where am I? _

He heard a light beeping sound; _must be my heart, I must be in the hospital._

The boy tried sitting up, but pain shot through his whole body.

_Ugh…What the hell?_

His head was suddenly filled with bits of memories.

**Flashback to the fight**

A sky-blue eyed boy with spiky blond hair stood in front of Sasuke. He pointed towards the raven-haired boy, yelling at him:

"WHY!! You killed Orochimaru, why won't you come back!!"

No reply.

The blue eyes start to turn red.

"WHY, WHY?! What do you want?! I want to help you, I will help you, please come back."

Dark, cold eyes stare into blue ones. _I'm an avenger, I don't need anyone. _

"Don't you remember Uzumaki? I avenge, nothing more, nothing less. That is my purpose in life"

A roar erupts from the blond boy.

"Then what!! What will you have when you complete your mission, huh?"

No reply. _I will have…nothing._

"I don't care what you want anymore, whether you like it or not I **will **bring you back to Konoha! Even if I have to break every bone in your body to do so!! This is my way of the ninja!" Naruto charges at Sasuke.

_Why? Why don't you give up already?_

**Back to umm, not flashback?  
**

_Heh, that dobe. Doesn't know when to give up. _He sighs. _Guess he won, _A feeling of relief washes over him and he smiles _I'm back. _His face turns back to the smug, nonchalant face. And he closes his eyes. Slowly, sleep over takes him.

**Next Day!!!**

Sasuke wakes up with the sun shining on his pale face.

"WHAT!" Sasuke hears a woman screaming, just outside his closed door.

"That brat is missing?! How can you bimbos lose him?" A muffled sound. "Don't give me that excuse!" His door is busted opened with a man flying through it and a lady with long, light blonde hair standing at his broken door. Sasuke indicates that the woman was the one who threw the man, now unconscious on the floor, through his door.

"Oh, you're awake now, had a nice nap, Uchiha?" her voice seething with annoyance and anger.

Sasuke only stares at her with dead eyes. "Che, stupid brats have no respect for people these days. Aren't you wondering who I am?" Her arms crossed and glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"Hn, like I care" Sasuke turns his head towards the window, which is opposite of the door. She walks toward the bed and grabs a fistful of his collar. Then lifts the fist, forcing Sasuke to sit up and face her. (Very painful for poor little Sasuke!! )

"DAMN BRAT! Is that how you talk to the Hokage?! Show respect!!" She then lets go of the collar and pushes him. _Ugh! Hokage?_ A pink headed girl runs towards the older woman and bows. "Tsunade-sama, good morning!"

"Humph, good morning Sakura" The pink-headed girl turns towards the bed and gasps.

"Sas-sasuke, you're…you're awake!" A heavy atmosphere fills the room. It was quiet as Sakura forces her tears back, but failed and cries. Tsunade watches her as she politely asks to be excused for a moment. Tsunade turns her head toward Sasuke and glares "Don't forget, you did betray the village, and you will not go unpunished." _I know. _They stare at each other for a couple of minuets with a dark and cold atmosphere in the air. "Nar-" he starts to say but was cut off by Sakura walking back in. She seems more composed, but still shaking. "Sorry about that" She says looking down at the ground. A pause. Sakura lifts her head up, stares at Sasuke and starts to walk towards him. She stopped walking when she reached the bedside. Sasuke expected to be crushed by a hug (because that is the Sakura he knew!), but was punched on the face. He turned his head back to face Sakura with his face still unemotional, and then he was hugged by Sakura. She cried.

"You idiot. You didn't have to leave. I promise to help you kill that bastard that caused you this pain. Not only I but Naruto as well and all of the ninjas here. You really are an idiot for leaving like that…you…you" She cries tightening her hold on him.

"Sakura, I…" _I can't be forgiven. _"Thank-you" She cries some more, and lets her hold go of Sasuke.

"That was what you said to me when you left, please don't leave again" She smiles at him and walks toward the door, turning to Tsunade. "I will go check up on Naruto now" She was about to leave when Tsunade places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother, he's…." Tsunade looks down at the floor. Sakura turns around and faces her, worry plastered on her face

"WHAT! What happened to him?"

Tsunade sighs. "He's missing." Sakura froze. "But he's…"

Sasuke spoke up cutting Sakura. "Naruto" Both Tsunade and Sakura face him.

"Naruto, what happened to him after the fight?" Sasuke asks. Kakashi walks in interrupting the attention given to Sasuke and now all turn towards him.

"Yo!" He smiles. He looks at the floor and saw an unconscious body of Ebi-sensei (I think that is his name, the one I am talking about is the closet pervert ). He scratches his head and looks towards Tsunade and back at the body on the floor. _Must be her doing. _He looks towards the bed and notice Sasuke sitting up.

"Ara?! Sasuke! Guess you're awake now huh?" He sighs. Tsunade starts to get angry, points at Kakashi and yells.

"You should know! You were responsible for watching him, but were you here? NO! Where were you, you good-for-nothing crow!"

Kakashi sweating, frightened by the woman. He puts his hands up in defense, laughs nervously and replies. "Ah...um...you see there was an old lady that…" A fist collides with silver hair.

"Don't make up excuses!!" She sighs, and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Well, since you're here now and the rest of team seven. I will explain the situation that is at hand." She walks towards the unconscious body of Ebi and picks his body up.

"First of all this dumbass, lost Naruto." Then she tosses his body out of the room. Everyone sweat-dropped, yes including Sasuke. She sighs.

"Now Sasuke needs to be filled in on his situation." She crosses her arms and tells Sakura to inform Sasuke because Tsunade is too lazy to explain it .

"While Naruto was carrying you on his back to Konoha, he made it all the way to the front gate before collapsing. You were in a coma for a week and Naruto; after three days woke up. Naruto has most of his injuries healed, but was suffering from a severe case of amnesia. And so Naruto doesn't remember anything, not even his name. Ebi-sensei was in charge of watching Naruto. But-" Tsunade indicates her to stop with a hand being placed on Sakura's shoulder.

"Thank-you Sakura. As you know, I already said Naruto is missing, that is not good since that brat still hasn't recovered his memories. For now we have some ninjas searching for him in Konoha. That brat couldn't have gone too far." Sasuke gives a slight nod in understanding.

"Now, that aside for a moment. I will explain your current situation. Your punishment for your little 'escapade' is one: you shall wear that tracking device" She points towards Sasuke's neck. Sasuke puts his had up towards his neck and feels around his skin. _Nothing. _"It is injected near your collar bone, so it is permanent for about a year till it wears out and we have to surgically remove it. Second, you are under watch by Kakashi, for how long will be indicated by your behavior. You are not allowed any missions, you are to stay in the borders of Konoha, you will have to list all of the forbidden techniques you learned from Orochimaru, and you are forbidden to use them and to prevent you from using chakra improperly; is the job of that bracelet you are wearing." Sasuke looks at both his wrists and finds a bracelet on the left one.

"You are unable to remove it and when Kakashi thinks you are using chakra improperly, all he has to say is 'forbidden' and all your chakra will be sucked by the bracelet; it is of course voice activated." A chunin ninja with brown hair held in a ponytail and silver earrings dangling from his ears walks in and says in a bored tone "Tsunade-sama, one moment please. It is about Naruto."

"Report! Shikamaru!"

"Concerning Naruto Hokage-sama, he is not in the premises of Konoha. Not even a trace of him."

"WHAT!! He was only gone about half an hour ago!" Tsunade yells.

Shikamaru sighs, "Troublesome, sorry Hokage-sama we cannot find him, we searched every inch of Konoha, even at the forests"

"That brat, thank-you for the report Shikamaru. Now, what do I do?"

"I will search for him" They turn their heads to direction of the voice.

* * *

How was it for my first try at a story (not like my other which is like a story but not?), everyone? I bet you guys know who said that huh? Do you? _Sigh _Of course you do.

Thanks for reading! Review if you want, give requests too if you want to.

Like I said no bashing, GOT IT!!

**NOTE:** I will only look for only one review telling me to continue with the story then I will continue, but if no one tells me to continue within three days I will delete this story on the third day (which is July 06) , yeah that is how I work. I will do this for the maybe-upcoming chapters. When I see a review that tells me to continue I will write another chapter the next day and ask again, if there will be anyone wanting to have me continue the story or I will delete it. Understand? Because what is the point of continuing with the story if no one reads it? Right?

I wish that you guys will want me to continue, though.

Thank- you for reading this story even if you think it sucks, I worked hard so umm, thank you again!


	2. Mission

**Author's rambling and thanks to the people: **Wah! Three people tell me to continue!! I am so happy!!! Oh and thank you for telling me its Ebisu and not Ebi (which means shrimp, I think), I apologize for that minor mistake. Hopefully, this fic will be able to continue on!!! And that I don't mess up. Yeah, the title is a bit stupid (that is what I think) but it is understandable because I suck at stories and titles!! Also, I know that this story is cliché, but I like amnesia stories. I don't know why I like amnesia stories, though. I like cookies, too. Especially, chocolate chip ones!! I got an offer to get cookies!!! YAY!! I wonder how long this story will continue. Hmm…maybe it will end for a complete story, or will be deleted, or might (most likely) be finished by the end of my summer break. I also wonder how many chapters it will take me to finish the story. Then I won't be writing till next year, yeah sorry 'bout that. I have school which piles homework and quizzes everyday, and tests once a week. And that counts for 5 out of 6 of my classes!!! I should stop thinking about that; it is re-lax-ation time!! Happy July 4th to you people who likes it.

**Disclaimer: **And yet again, I do not own Naruto, K?

* * *

"I will search for him" They turn their heads to direction of the voice. The owner of the voice scratched his right cheek with his index finger.

"Ah, sorry for the intrusion, but I overheard what you guys said while I was on my way to visit Naruto." He is a chunin with a horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose, and medium length brown hair put into a ponytail.

"Iruka" Tsunade states. "I am sorry but you cannot leave the village for the time being, you have a class to attend to and the future of the kids is important to Konoha." She says in an apologetic tone.

"But-" Iruka protests.

"It's final, sorry Iruka; we need to have someone else search for him." She sighs, grumbling. "I knew I shouldn't have taken this Hokage position" The chunin shifts his head down, looking at the floor. The masked silver headed Jounin walks toward Iruka and places a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I will look for him, he is at the moment belongs to my team" Iruka nods and leaves the room. Tsunade sighs in frustration. "Have you forgotten?!" she is now shaken with anger.

"YOU! Have to look after **this **brat!" She points towards Sasuke. "And he cannot leave the premises of Konoha!"

"Mah, mah, I am a pretty good tracker even if I don't look it."

"I know that you stupid crow!" Kakashi now having plenty of sweat on his face.

"Well, I don't think Sasuke minds does he?" Kakashi faces Sasuke.

"Hn." _I don't really mind, actually I…_ With the uncaring response, Kakashi laughs nervously.

"Se-see, he doesn't mind" Now Tsunade looked like he wanted to pummel Kakashi.

"BAKA!! **He **cannot leave, he betrayed Konoha! How the hell can he be trusted?!" She yells.

"Ah" Kakashi clears his throat and tries to look composed and unharmed. "Well he **does **have a tracking device, incase he decides to leave, and a voice command bracelet that sucks all his chakra when I say so, that should leave him at least powerless. He is like an untrained puppy, if he disobeys; he gets punished." Kakashi heard a low growl from the raven haired boy _I am not to be compared by a stupid mutt!_ The jounin smiles and comments on the growl "What did I tell you like a little puppy, besides we need to get Naruto back, before…you know Hokage-sama"

Tsunade sighs again in frustration. "Fine, I can't think of anyone else with tracking dogs. As long as you can keep the Uchiha in control or else I might just want to execute him to make things easier." _Actually I was thinking of strangling Kakashi also…_ Tsunade that day had murderous thoughts (no worries she doesn't mean it.) Tsunade turns to face Sakura, "Since it is basically team seven, would you also like to join Sakura?"

Sakura contemplates for a moment. Then sighs. "I would like to Tsunade-sama, but unfortunately I still have many students that need help in the establishment of medic ninjas. I really wish I could go. Anyway, Naruto wouldn't have wanted me to go chase him, especially when there are people here that need help." She smiles and bows. "I will take my leave now, good luck Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun." Sakura turns around and walks out the doorway, Tsunade smiles the direction she left. _That brat, even if I don't want to admit it he gives good influence. _Tsunade faces Sasuke. "I will just add a mission to your punishment; you will only be allowed to leave the premises of Konoha for this mission." Tsunade looks at Kakashi for a brief moment, and turns her head back to Sasuke.

"Kakashi! Sasuke! Your given task is to find and bring back Naruto! Both of you will not come back till this job is done. Sasuke!" the raven-haired boy stares blankly at Tsunade.

"If you do not behave you will be locked up and be put in the prison, got it Uchiha?" Sasuke scoffs at the remark. "Che, both of you will leave once the Uchiha is healed. Kakashi, please don't leave Sasuke on his own again." Kakashi smiles. "Sorry, sorry." Tsunade leaves the room and picks up Ebisu from the ground and yells "Shizune! Take care of this stupid ahole!" "Hai! Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi makes a few hand signs and presses his hands on the floor 'poof' a cloud of smoke appears and Pakkun, the little talking bulldog is revealed. "Go to Naruto's apartment, get his scent and you know the rest."

"Yes. I'm on my way" Pakkun replies and jumps off the open window.

"Now, Sasuke-kun. When do you think you'll be ready" he says while taking a chair and putting it beside Sasuke's bedside, pulling out an orange book that read 'Icha Icha Paradise' and sits.

A pause. "Now…" the raven haired boy mutters with his head down staring at white sheets. _He brought me back, now I want to bring him back._

"Mah, Sasuke you shouldn't be hasty now, we will find Naruto faster if you are in good condition" _hmm…didn't know he was so enthusiastic about it, _Kakashi looks at Sasuke for a while. _Better not tease him, even if it would have been fun. _Kakashi sighs.

Sasuke brings his head up and looks at Kakashi seriously. "Tomorrow, then." _I can't waste anymore time. Or I'll lose that dobe…wait, thinking like this, I must have brain damage._

Kakashi gives in "Ok, if you can stand up by then, we'll see."

Pakkun appears in front of Kakashi going through the window. "Naruto's scent is unable to be tracked easily, but I do know that he is somewhere northwest of the village. But his scent disappeared once I entered the forest." Kakashi contemplates for a while.

"Northwest? So he is in the country of Earth. Probably in the Hidden Village of Earth, Thank-you Pakkun." _How did he go that far, especially in his state?_

"Yes." Pakkun then disappears in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi faces Sasuke, partially looking at him and partially looking in the book.

"Well, Sasuke. Shall we head out tomorrow to the Hidden Village of Rock?"

A nod was given as a reply. _No matter what Naruto I will bring you back to me…wait I did it again, stupid headache. What the hell am I saying?_

* * *

**Flashback (after the fight)!!**

Sasuke opened his eyes to see an orange view. He was on Naruto's back.

"Teme! Finally…awake?!" Naruto had a hard time breathing, must be from the punch he received on the chest by the chidori.

"Hn."

"Same old Sasuke-teme." Naruto smiled. "I told you no matter what I **will **bring you back!"

"Put me down, dobe." Sasuke demanded, not wanting any help because of his pride.

"No." Naruto stated. "Because if I did…" A pause.

"Hm?"

"You might not come back…ever." His voice filled with sadness and regret. Naruto continued to carry Sasuke. Silence filled the atmosphere. They reached the gates of Konoha. He collapsed with Sasuke falling beside him. They both lay side by side, both taking short breaths which indicated they were tired from the fight. Blood dripping down Naruto's forehead.

"Dobe…" _Thank-you_

"I…broke a promise and at the same time I kept one." Naruto had his eyes closed tears starting to drop from his bloody face.

"Explain."

"The promise, I didn't win fairly, I…_cough._ I'm a monster; I used the other power to get you back. I **needed **it to get you back teme. But that broke the promise I made with Kakashi, Ero-sennin and to myself." Naruto now had a stream of tears on his face. He started to laugh.

"I'm low Sasuke; I couldn't even protect my important friends with my own power. I'm pathetic. I bet your lives would be better if I didn't exist _I know you left because of me, you won't admit it but you were jealous that a dead last like me was improving faster than you. But that was only because I had a monster in me._ I wish…" Naruto started to lose consciousness.

"Dobe!" _He's gone insane! What monster?! _

"…I was gone." Naruto mumbled

* * *

**Next Day**

Sasuke awoke with Kakashi reading his orange book. "Yo! Are you feeling better Sasuke?" The raven haired boy nodded. "Let's go." Sasuke sat up, put the bed sheets by his side, and stood. Kakashi handed him a backpack, which included the essentials: weapons, soldier pills, etc. He still felt sore but can move without a problem. Sasuke went to the bathroom changed out of his hospital clothes into a simple black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black pants. He came out and found that Kakashi was waiting for him.

"About Naruto…his" Sasuke was cautious at what he said. He wasn't used to talking about things, simply he was embarrassed. "Naruto's condition, how bad is the amnesia?"

"Mah…good question, about Naruto he can't remember his name or anything, really but the weirdest thing is…" Kakashi had a hand on his chin, thinking of a way to say it.

"The thing with Naruto is that he-"

* * *

Thank-you for reading.

**Author rambling again: ** Yet again, I ask how you guys think of this story, one review and I continue! (Whoa that rhymed) Time limit is still three days so it will be on July 7, which is the day this might be deleted. Please give me suggestions to make it better! Well, I suck at cliff endings (if that is what you call it). Wonder what the thing with Naruto is. I guess here is where they are slightly (or maybe a lot) out of character, but hey they are more matured!!

Sorry if it was a bit short or something. Criticize me for my writing k? NO bashing though…

I might see you in the next chapter then. Thank-you again!


	3. Who to trust?

**Authors rambling: **Wow! 5 more reviews!! Yay! Thanks! Sorry if each chapters were short, my mind likes to wander. Also thank you for the criticism, I didn't take any of it as a flame, I would like more of those. One question to you guys: Have any suggestions to how I can make my story flow more? (Sorry I don't know what a beta is)

**Note: **For those who want to know how old they are and think they are 15, nope they are 16. It took Naruto one more year to get him back, the time limit of getting Sasuke back by the time they were fifteen was not in effect because Sasuke killed Orochimaru. Naruto found that out because at their second try to get Sasuke back they found Orochimaru's body instead and so they needed another year to find Sasuke yet again.

Sorry for leaving that fact out!

One more note; if this seems rushed; it sort of is. Sorry about that, the past three days I couldn't go on the computer and type as often as I liked to, but I promised every three days so I keep them! Well, I spent a little over an hour on this and I **promise **to make the next one extra long, and extra soon maybe (I said maybe) tomorrow morning, ok?

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownie Naruto k?

"Talkie"

'Sound effect'

_Thinking_

A new one- _Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.  
_

* * *

"The thing with Naruto is that he-" Sasuke waited for the sentence to be completed. _What!? What is wrong with him?_

"…he doesn't like ramen, anymore." (Sorry if you thought it was something big) Kakashi smiled at Sasuke as Sasuke fell down to the ground.

"That's it." Sasuke said, clearly spoken out of anger and frustration. The raven haired boy grabbed Kakashi by the collar (hhmm…so un-Sasuke like). "Anything else" He growled.

"Mah, mah Sasuke. Don't you think it is a bit weird? He does anything for ramen and now once he lost his memory, we gave him ramen and he spit it out and said it was disgusting. Don't you think that even if you lost your memory your taste buds will still be the same?" Sasuke let's go of Kakashi.

"Che, like I care." _When we were kids he always, begged me to buy him ramen…now I find out he doesn't really like it!? _Sasuke sighs. _Whatever._

"Let's just find that dobe."

* * *

**Naruto's POV!! **(I added here Naruto's POV, since Naruto has just been appearing in flashbacks, I don't want him to feel left out!!)

"Where am I?" The blond haired boy asked; to no one in particular. He wore a white shirt and black pants. The boy looked around. There were rocks every where, nothing but rocks. "Whoa, one second I am running away from the perverted guy with glasses and next I end up here." He thought out loud. He walks around for about an hour and ends up in front of a gate like Konoha's entrance gate. There were two people with head bands; both of them had a similar face. The headbands had a symbol shaped like a rock.

"What business do you have here boy?" the one of the right of Naruto asked.

"Not sure, I'm kind of lost and I don't really know who I am. They said I had am-amne-amne-umm something." Naruto was getting embarrassed; he couldn't even remember his own illness!

"Get lost! We can't take a risk of spies coming in. So leave." The right side man yelled.

"Wait, brother. I think he is not lying, besides fire country ninja is neither an enemy nor an ally with the earth country. Why not let him in?" The left side man, begged his brother. Naruto was relieved.

"Wait, how do you know that I am from the fire country, I didn't even know that. I thought they said I was in the village of Konoha." Naruto asked while scratching the top of his head.

"It is the headband, stupid! It is the symbol of leaf. Also the fire country is Konoha and Konoha means foliage of leaves. You are in the country of earth and in the village of Yurasu" The right side man replied in frustration.

"Ooooohhhhh…." Naruto then scratched the back of his head looking sheepish, and smiled a goofy smile. "Sorry…wait who you calling stupid!"

"Apparently you just proved my point, now go in before I change my mind, you're just lucky my brother is too nice for his own good." Naruto started to head in grumbling inappropriate things._ How should I know?! I have an illness on which I can't remember things, dammit. Guess I'm lucky I remember to speak. _

"Wait, before you go can you at least state your name?" the right side man broke Naruto's thoughts.

"Hmm…_what was it again…I know it meant steamed fish cake, or something like that, man I have a weird name…it was na-na…ah I know! _Naruto!!" The blond boy replied, happy that he remembered. Then walked in before the guard took the name as a joke, he didn't want another argument. _Whoa…there are a lot of people here. They seem nicer then the ones in Konoha._

Naruto took his time looking at booth to booth; it was a time of a festival. Naruto asked a woman why they were celebrating. It was something with the great Tsuchikage defeating the monster, and giving his life to save the village. Suddenly, Naruto felt something familiar about the story. _Why do I feel sad all of the sudden? Shouldn't I be happy in a celebration because this Tsuchikage guy defeated a monster and saved the village? _ Naruto stood for a while then a sudden thought came to his head. _I want to be that powerful. _Naruto questioned the recent thought. _Why? Why be powerful? Is there any reason I need to be powerful?__ There is._A different voice answered for him. The voice was lower, and more maniacal. _What the hell? Am I hearing things? __No kid your not, I have your answer to your question. _Naruto looked around thinking someone is playing a joke. _Kid I am inside of you, let's just say I am your __**good **__conscious. __Ooookkkkk…_ Naruto was in doubt. _Heh, fine I will explain. I am inside of you, I am your source of power, and I can control you. _Naruto paused taking the new information in. _How can I trust you? I __**am**__ unable to remember anything at the moment. __Stupid question kid, _Kyuubi laughed_simple I __**am **__inside of you am I not? Like your second personality, how can you __**not **__trust yourself? I am you and you are me. _Naruto still had some doubt. _Let's not get into the details kid; you might get different and more unexplainable mental illness. __ Fine I trust you, so about my question. _

People were starting to look at the blond haired boy like he was crazy, but he was in the middle of the road muttering to himself. Naruto noticed them and decided to walk away from the festival to a more isolated place which was on a big rock near an abandoned hut.

Naruto sat on the rock then began to have an inside talk with the voice in his head. _Ok, now that I am not a freak show. Let's continue, please state your name; that is if you have one. _

_Kyuubi._

_Ok…weird name but anyways what question were you talking about umm Kyuubi-san? _

_Why you want power, you want to know right? _

_Yes, I do. _

_Simple, you want power to be able to kill the people you hated. You want to get your revenge for the things they've done to you. _

Naruto was shocked at the information. _I…am I really that kind of person? What did they do to the point that I want to kill them? Who are them any way?_

_Heh kid, you don't need to know the details, it is too __**painful **__for me to tell you, it is better if it is left untouched. But I will tell you who __**they **__are; they are the people of your village, all of them. That is why they had a ninja watch over you because they fear you might remember what they did to you and end up killing them. I guess they said that the ninja is there to help you, but he was a jounin, a top rank ninja. Why would they have you be watched by a top-rank ninja, simple if you remember who you are, they will kill you._

Naruto was shaking in fear; the nice people at the hospital that said they were his "friend" were really going to kill him? _Wait…everyone in the village?_

_Yes, including the people at the hospital, especially them they are all top ranked ninjas. And the blonde haired lady who was checking up on your illness is what they call a Hokage, the strongest in the village. _

_Why? Why didn't they kill me when I was unconscious? _

_They did try kid, but I protected you with a barrier, whilst you were sleeping I was awake and protecting you. Need any proof of them trying; I know you don't believe me._

_Yes, I don't. Give me a good physical evidence to prove they tried to kill me._

_Ok. You know how you were all bruised up and hooked to a machine? That was caused by a guy named Sasuke Uchiha, he did that to you. He is also a ninja; he betrayed the village, for forgiveness he had to kill you. Just ask the boy himself, he wanted to kill you not only for forgiveness but for power. However, you both were tied and you both ended up nearly killing each other._

Naruto was filled with anger he couldn't believe it! He started to like the people in Konoha, well the ones in the hospital, especially the pink haired girl. Now he can't trust anyone. He vowed not to trust anyone but himself, which included Kyuubi.

_Heh, you have my trust, I don't need to ask him, he might just lie. Fine Kyuubi what do I do now?_

_Oh? Finally got some sense back into ya. All you have to do is lend me your body kid._

* * *

Note: Sorry if it is short I will type some more tomorrow morning, so if you are here midnight you might see another update!

Well for now I got to go, Thank you for reading!!


	4. massacre

**Author's important note:**

Next week from July 15-20 I will not be in contact with a computer, I will also have no time to write stories. So the three a day update will be delayed, I am sorry for the inconvenience, so this whole week there will be as many updates as possible! (As long as I receive something that tells me to continue, so it will be either every day or every other day) Again I apologize. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.

Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday morning, someone had to use the computer.

**Disclaimer: **Once more, Naruto is not mine.

* * *

The blond boy paused for a moment. _Before I do that, I have one more question._

_Yea, kid? I am getting sort of impatient here._

_Why aren't they dead yet, it seems to me I am a teenager so wouldn't I have killed them by now, before I lost my memories?_

_Che, of course not. My power was, for fourteen years, weak, but in those years it grew stronger and stronger. So you started to release my power little by little at the age of fifteen, but currently you are sixteen and now are able to release my power, fully. They knew you were a threat but couldn't do anything about it because you haven't tried to kill anyone, until just recently and now they are trying to kill you before you kill them, understand kid?_

_Yeah..._ Depressed, Naruto looked at the ground, and water starting to form at his eyes. He shook his head trying not to let the tears fall. _O…k. So how do I lend you my body?_

_First you have to come to the seal, where I am trapped. _

_How do I do that?_

_Focus your chakra. You do remember chakra right? _

_Yea, for some reason I do._

_Now you see two different chakra, focus on trying to release mine the red one._

_Ok…_Naruto focused (surprising!). His mind/soul ended up in a place filled with water to his ankles. It was dark and he heard clanking noises up ahead of him. Naruto walked towards the noise, as he got closer he sees a giant, red fox trapped in a prison-like cell. (For those who don't understand what I am trying to describe it is the inner-like mind of Naruto where he can talk to the fox directly.) The fox smiled.

_You made it._

Naruto stepped back, a bit frightened by the creature. _You are Kyuubi-san? _

_Correct, I am Kyuubi, and I am also your power. Now to release me, come closer._

Naruto hesitated. Then he walked towards the cell. He noticed a piece of rectangular paper that has the symbol 'seal' in kanji. _That paper, all you have to do is rip it off the seal. I will be able to use your body and you will have my power._

Naruto lifted his right hand over the paper. He touched it with the tips of his fingers. Naruto was unsure whether to do it or not. His heart was beating fast, and his hand was shaking. _I wonder if I am doing the right thing. _That was Naruto's last thought and then he…

* * *

**Back to Sasuke and Kakashi!! **(Heh I'm evil, sorry for leaving that out)

They both took camp for a break. Two days and a half has passed since they left Konoha in search for Naruto. Sasuke was busy writing the list of forbidden techniques he learned from Orochimaru. He wanted to finish all his punishments; unfortunately this task was tedious. Sasuke has already filled one scroll full of techniques and was on a fresh scroll. Kakashi was on a tree branch watching out for any thieves. Time passed and the moon was almost gone as the sun was about to rise. A bird carrying a scroll on his beak flew and landed on Kakashi's sleeping head. He woke and took the scroll from the beak. It read:

Kakashi,

On your way to the country of earth an unfortunate event has happened. A rumored massacre of the village by an unknown person has befallen the village of Yurasu. An ally of this country asked for our help to investigate this problem, before it is known by the other countries. I ask you to investigate this and delay your mission to look for the brat. Your other missions is to see if this is true, and if it is look for survivors, find the cause of the problem, help any way you can, and report back to Konoha.

-Tsunade

Kakashi scratched his head and sighed. He stood up and jumped to the ground landing in front of a sitting Sasuke. Sasuke looked up to Kakashi giving him a glare that says "What the hell do you want or I will kill you." _He still hasn't changed his arrogant personality. _Kakashi threw him the scroll and the raven haired boy caught it with one had and opened it. As the boy started to read the scroll Kakashi watched him, Sasuke shrugged. He turned his head towards Kakashi and said "What the hell does this have to do with me?"

"We are delaying our mission to find Naruto and investigating the problem." Kakashi stated.

"Well, it's addressed to you and you only it has nothing to do with me. I have a mission that stated that I am required to find Naruto, I am also not allowed any mission besides the one we are currently doing. We are not allowed back, until we find him. I'm still going to find that dobe and bring him back if it is the last thing I do." Sasuke muttered the last sentence; _I am not doing this because I __**want **__to. I just need to finish this punishment so that the stupid Hokage is… satisfied…that is all._

"Mah, mah Sasuke, you've grown a liking to Naruto-kun ne?" Kakashi gives Sasuke a Cheshire cat smile. Sasuke turns his head as his bangs cover his eyes. He grunted for a reply.

"Ah, I see." Kakashi laughs. "Well enough teasing with you, this is serious Sasuke, besides you are not allowed to be left alone. And Hokage will let us in the village for this emergency. It is a very important report Sasuke."

"Humph, I don't care. We need to find that stupid dobe so I can be left at peace for my **other **mission." Sasuke still didn't agree on doing the new mission. Kakashi sighed at his stubbornness.

"Fine. What if you look for Naruto in the village while I am working on this mission? If you find Naruto or not, we both will go back to the village either for you to search if Naruto came back or to return Naruto and I will give my mission report. Is it a deal Sasuke?" Kakashi extended his hand to Sasuke to seal the deal. Sasuke looked at the hand and stood up. He grabbed his backpack and started to walk toward the village which was just two hours away. Kakashi started to withdraw his hand. "Deal." Sasuke agreed and jumped to a tree disappearing from view. Kakashi was relieved and headed out to catch up to Sasuke.

They arrived at the village entrance gate after two hours. The smell of blood filled the air as they entered. Bodies were everywhere, the ground, the roof, blood covering the village. Sasuke looked away for a moment; it reminded him of his past. Kakashi took a moment of silence as he gave respect to the dead. Kakashi then began to look for survivors. He went hut to hut, store to store cleaning up the debris, but all he found were corpses. He found bodies from children to elderly, none were given mercy. Sasuke looked for Naruto he wanted to know if he really was at the village. _What if he died? Then…what? _As the thought of Naruto being dead came to Sasuke's mind he started to panic and searched as fast as he can. He tried to cover the area, so far no dead blond. He and Kakashi met up in the middle of the village, both searched the whole day, with no luck of any survivors. A faint sound of wood was heard.

"Wait, I hear something." Kakashi turned towards the sound; it was coming from a big pile of broken wood then looked at Sasuke giving him a slight nod for understanding. They were in fighting stance prepared for an attack. Piece by piece wood fell to the ground and revealed a man with long bluish-black hair tied back. He had red eyes and purple nail polish. The man was pale, and bruised, he looked as if he just finished a fight. At the sight of the man Sasuke growled "Itachi." The man smiled and held up an unconscious blond boy. Sasuke glared at his brother even more "Naruto!"

"I see you're as weak as ever little brother." At the statement Sasuke clenched his fist. He turned his head towards Kakashi, telling him not to interfere. Kakashi nodded in understanding, but still took a fighting stance. Itachi threw the blond boy to the ground next to him, and stood watching his brother. The two brothers stood in silence as one waited for the other to attack. Sasuke had a ball of lighting prepared as it broke the silence with its crackling noise. He disappeared and appeared behind Itachi, as he trusted his chidori to his back he heard a 'poof' sound. _Damn. Just a replacement jutsu. _Sasuke stood and closed his eyes _Where is he? _Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke, he was inches away from his face

"You have gotten faster, little brother, but it is not fast enough."

Itachi then grabbed Sasuke's neck choking him. Sasuke clenched one hand at the arm that was choking him. He then formed a fist with his other hand and began to form another ball of lighting, as he was about to plunge the chidori to his brother, Itachi grabbed his wrist.

"I heard you killed the 'snake' by yourself, hn. Can't believe it, you are even weaker then him."

Itachi looked down at the blond boy near his feet then turned his head towards Sasuke. "That boy, you don't have time for him. I have told you little brother to hate, and only to hate, that is the only way will defeat me. That is your only purpose in life. Nothing else but hate." Sasuke growled as a response. Itachi tightened his hold on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was losing air fast; he lifted his leg and tried to side kick Itachi. Itachi let go of Sasuke and jumped away from the hit. Sasuke made some hand signs that are too fast to be seen. _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. _A huge fire ball comes from Sasuke's mouth. The ball of fire was too big to dodge and so Itachi made the same hand signs. _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. _The two balls of fire collided and ended up dispersing to nothing.

"I don't have time for games little brother; I came not for you but for the Kyuubi container."

Itachi ran towards Sasuke and grabbed the unconscious blond boy, but Kakashi appeared in front of Itachi, stopping him. Sasuke snarled at Kakashi, angry he interfered.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I have a job to bring Naruto back. You do to."

Sasuke looked at Naruto hanging limp on Itachi's arm. "Let him go, Itachi." Itachi smiled.

"Sorry but he is needed for our completion." Itachi felt the body move, Naruto was gaining consciousness.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Wrong kid. I'm not Naruto." Naruto/Kyuubi punched Itachi in the stomach, and was freed from Itachi's grasp. The blond boy landed on the ground on all fours like a fox. He faced Itachi, "So you're the great genius Uchiha Itachi. Why, what an **honor **to be at your presence." Kyuubi grinned

"Sorry but no one is in control of me" Red chakra flowed around the blond boy's body. He roared sending chakra everywhere. Itachi smiled. "Maybe not now, I ran out of time" Itachi's body fell on the ground as it was hit by the red chakra; Kakashi appeared next to the fallen body. The clothes were the same, but his face was different.

"What the…?!" Kakashi was a bit surprised. "Again, this is the second time." Sasuke clenched his fists _He got away from me again. _A roar was heard and Naruto's body was hunched over on the ground. Naruto clenched his stomach and was shaking.

"Time's up"

He muttered and fell to the ground. Sasuke and Kakashi rushed towards Naruto's body. Naruto was breathing heavily. "We need to treat him, fast!" Kakashi yelled and Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's body and ran towards Konoha. _I can't lose you dobe. What the hell happened?_ Kakashi ran next to him. They reached the forest and were jumping tree to tree. Both ninja's exhausted and their pace was slowing. Kakashi told Sasuke to stop.

"No, if we take a break now Naruto might…" Sasuke was still moving and he looked down at the blond with sad eyes.

"If we take a break we will move even faster, just enough to replenish our strength." Sasuke nodded in understanding and set the blond boy down on the ground next to a tree. Sasuke sat next to the boy and leaned his back on the tree, breathing heavily. He looked over at Naruto and lifted the blonde's head up and placed it on his lap (again, very un-Sasuke like.) Kakashi was on a tree branch above Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto, he will be fine." Kakashi stated. Sasuke nodded his head in response. Naruto was still shaking, his body was pale, and he looked like a corpse. Naruto's body moved and his lips were moving as well. He was trying to say something. Sasuke brought his ear right over Naruto's mouth to hear. "I…I want to…**kill** Sasuke…" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, but then guilt came. _It is only reasonable I betrayed him, and I also tried to kill him. _Sasuke sighed. _I thought he would at least forgive me…Heh that was only wishful thinking on my part. _Sasuke smiled and brought his mouth near Naruto's ear. "You can kill me dobe, but after I kill my brother. Until then I won't let you."

They arrived at Konoha's gate and ran toward the hospital. The Hokage was there and saw Naruto in Sasuke's arms. "What did you do to him?" Tsunade yelled. Kakashi held Tsunade down and said he'll explain later; Naruto needed to be treated.

Tsunade knew this situation: Naruto relies on the Kyuubi, his body then gets injured from the power, it heals, and then Naruto gets burned from the power again. This situation lowers his life and weakens Naruto's body. Tsunade hated that this boy had to suffer for the villagers, that to be respected he had to do something so improbable. Tsunade took Naruto's body and carried it to a hospital bed. Usually Naruto's appearance is fine, but his insides are slowly burning from the chakra. The only possible treatment is to wait, wait and rely on Kyuubi's power. It was hard; after all it was the same power that pained Naruto. Tsunade gave some liquid pain relievers to Naruto. She left the hospital room and saw Sasuke and Kakashi, possible waiting for Naruto's condition.

"Kakashi, the report on Yurasu."

"Mah, it is sad to say, but the rumor was true and there are no survivors. We don't really know who did this, but we ran into Itachi at the village. He is a possible suspect. The details are in this scroll." Kakashi handed Tsunade the scroll. Tsunade sighed; stress was added to her day.

"Naruto" Sasuke asked (man that is all he can say today, huh?) Tsunade turned her head to face him.

"What about him? Don't tell me you care." Tsunade scoffed. Apparently she hated him.

"I…I **do **care. I'm…" Sasuke was hesitating; it was embarrassing for an Uchiha to say his feelings or to apologize. "sorry" he mumbled, bringing his head down. Tsunade had a little respect for the Uchiha; however she still hates him.

"Naruto's condition doesn't seem to fair well. He has a high chance of dieing. The only way I can help him is give him pain relievers, and keep him on the ventilator, since he has hard time breathing. I don't know the outcome, so all we can do for now is to wait." Tsunade left. Sasuke and Kakashi went to Naruto's room and sat in silence. Kakashi was busy reading his orange book and Sasuke was the closest to Naruto, in fact right next to his bedside. Sasuke was staring at Naruto the whole time, Naruto didn't look at peace. Naruto had a pained face, he was sweating and pale. Sasuke remembered some memories from the past with Naruto. It never crossed his mind that the incredibly fast-healing, loud mouth was ever going to die. But where there are beginnings there are ends. _Anyone who is close to me ends up dieing. _He sighed. _Please live Naruto; you are the only one I will allow to kill me. Actually…I would be happy to be killed by you, and no one else._ Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep; he rested his head at the side of the bed and used his arms for a pillow.

At around midnight Sasuke opened his eyes to find that Naruto was awake, his oxygen masked was removed. Naruto was staring at the window that was next to the bed. He looked matured; he gave a calm and cold atmosphere that surrounded the room. The light of the moon reflected off of his tanned face, it made him look mysterious. This wasn't the Naruto he knew. The Naruto he knew was predictable, loud, stupid, and gave off a warm presence. _Who are you? _Naruto turned his head to look towards Sasuke. His blue eyes were lifeless and dull, Naruto's eyes was like his. Naruto's lips moved, but no sound came out. Sasuke moved himself and positioned his head to be near Naruto. Sasuke heard Naruto murmur repeatedly "I killed them. I killed them. I killed them" Naruto was lifeless he was like a robot programmed only to say those three words.

"Dobe, who are you talking about?" Sasuke's words were soft; he was scared he might break Naruto. The blond boy kept repeating the same words. Sasuke shook him, "Naruto!" Naruto stopped mumbling, and Sasuke stopped shaking him. "Naruto…" his voice was gentle. Naruto was slowly breaking down. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neck, choking him. Naruto was laughing, and tears were forming.

"I killed everyone. Their blood was spilled by my hands. Who am I?"

"Nar..Naruto." Sasuke let Naruto choke him. He can easily break free. For some unexpected reason he didn't.

"The whole village and everyone in it. I had **fun **killing them. Their screams, their faces, it felt so good. There is something wrong with me. I lust for more blood, I want everyone dead. I plan to kill you, first. I don't know why, but I it seems that I have to." Naruto released his hold on Sasuke.

"But I can't, my body won't let me. So who are you to me? If my body won't let me kill you, then you must be someone important to me. Not the information (Kyuubi, Naruto is starting to doubt him.) I heard about you. Tell me what are you to me?" Naruto was staring into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was in shock. A pause, the world seemed to stop. _What answer do I give him? I…_

"To me you are…"

* * *

**Author's rambling: **Heh, not that long but longer then my usual ones right. I know the story seems kind of scattered when I write it, and it is kind of hard to understand. I am sorry about that, I'm kind of not a focused person, and I don't get things right. Sorry. If you don't understand anything please don't hesitate to ask. Also I am not good at fight scenes so I apologize for that. 

I didn't even know the story was going to turn out the way it is. Please give me any criticism for my story ok?

I also apologize that Sasuke is a bit out of character, but doesn't people change other people?

Thank you for reading. Remember just one review and I continue!!


	5. To care for someone

**Authors rambling: **Aw. No review for chapter four, I'm sad. Oh well. I will continue but just this once, and besides the third day due date is in oh about an hour. Guess this story is boring ne? Sorry bout that. I'll try harder. Like I said I won't be here next week. So yeah, I'll just continue for now. Please criticize me!!

I will apologize now, sorry but Sasuke will be sort of out of character. And I apologize if anyone else is ok?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

"To me you are…" Sasuke scanned the room _Good, no sign of Kakashi _"I don't know…a teammate, a friend, a rival, an enemy…maybe something more, I'm not sure"

"I don't know what **you **are to me. My memories, they're gone." Naruto sighed and turned his head to look at the clear, night sky. "Something is preventing me from remembering, as if I don't want to remember or to be clear I'm **scared.**" He kept his eyes at the sky. "Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto.

"I hate you right?"

"Possibly"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Not sure, you night not want to know. I think it's because I hurt you."

"Hurt?" Naruto still kept his gaze at the night sky. His voice was monotone, a cold voice. Not once looking at Sasuke.

"Yes. Both physically and mentally." Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto. His voice was gentle. Not once looking away from the blond boy.

"So my information about you was right so far. You tried to kill me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I wanted power, and you were in my way."

"Power?"

"Power to kill a certain someone."

"Do you still want to kill me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I…don't want you dead. I…" Sasuke was uncomfortable to what he was about to say. "care for you"

"Care?" Naruto was surprised, his heart was beating; but he doesn't know why. He slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke, confusion in his eyes.

"It's complicated." Silence filled the room.

"Have anymore questions for me?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto smiled, and then he laughed.

"I guess I asked enough" _how can one word make me so…happy. Do I really want to kill him? _"But if I do you'll answer them right?"

"That depends, dobe." _It almost feels like before; when we were kids. This atmosphere he gives off its…warm._ Naruto yawned, and Sasuke smirked, "I can't believe you got tired just by asking questions." Naruto frowned.

"Humph, I'm not tired because of that. I guess you're not so smart"

"Whatever, dobe. Go get some rest." Sasuke sat back down on the chair.

"I don't have to listen to you! I…" Naruto's eyes closed, his head hitting the pillow. At the sight of the sleeping blond; Sasuke laid his head on the bed, used his arms as a pillow, and slept.

* * *

**Morning (not at midnight, when people are awake)**

He heard the sound of glass placed gently on wood. He opened his eyes to see a pink-haired girl placing a flower in a vase. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face Naruto. "Sorry did I wake you?" She smiled. Naruto shook his head, "No, but who the hell are you?" She smiled, but anger was apparent as she was clenching her teeth.

"**It's Sakura Haruno," **she replied. _Calm down, no need to hit that asshole, he is injured already. Count to ten and calm down. _Sakura inhaled and held her breath then exhaled. Her face was back to normal. Naruto tilted his head in confusion _did I say something wrong?...hmmm, oh well. Girls are girls. _Naruto looked around the room, "Where is Sasuke?"

Sakura was surprised, "Sasuke?" _You remember his name but not mine!! _"Ah he said he was going to get something to eat. Kakashi went with him."

"Who's Kakashi?"

"I guess you still don't have any of your memories back. Kakashi is our sensei, well used to be. He is also a pervert who reads disgusting books. And every meeting has he comes late then makes up an unbelievable story…" Sakura didn't seem to stop anytime soon as she continued blabbing about Kakashi. Naruto just nodded and tuned his ears out. _Doesn't she ever stop? _

Naruto interrupted Sakura's rambling, "So… who are you again?" Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance. Her face looked like she wanted to kill something.

"**It's Haruno Sakura," **she seethed.

"And who are you to me?"

Sakura's anger disappeared, _not sure, I guess I never really thought about it. _"You're my teammate and friend. When we were kids you asked me out so many times-- it was annoying. But now you stopped." Naruto thought of what she said while she continued about the things she liked. _An annoying girl like her? What the hell is wrong with me, I must have been a messed up kid. Sure, her looks are __**ok **__but really her talkative personality ruins it. _He thought for a moment and watched her mouth move non-stop. _It wouldn't be a surprise that I tried to kill her. But then again she gives off a "big-sister" feeling. _

"Did I try to kill you?" Naruto asked. Sakura stopped talking, her eyes doubled in size.

"Sorry, I think I didn't hear that right."

Naruto inhaled, "Did. I. try. to. kill. you? "Naruto paused and emphasized each word as if talking to a child. Sakura stared at him.

"No. Never," Sakura replied. She chuckled, _maybe it's the amnesia. _"Naruto quit joking ok. Why are you asking something like that anyways?" Naruto stared at the window keeping his eyes on the clear blue sky.

"I don't know." Kakashi and Sasuke walked in the room.

"Yo."

"Ah. Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura walked up to the two, and grabbed them by the wrist and dragged them out of the room. "I have something to ask you two." Sakura closed the wooden door and made sure Naruto didn't follow. She turned to face the two.

"Yes. Sakura? What about?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto. He is being weird; he asked if he tried killing me before." Kakashi pondered, "Mah, Sakura you're being paranoid." Kakashi walked past Sakura and went back into the room.

"Yo. Naruto! How have you been doing?" Kakashi asked. Naruto turned his head to stare at Kakashi.

"Perverted teacher," Naruto stated.

Kakashi's eyes twitched, "Ah. Nice to have been asked I am doing fine too." Sasuke walked in and sat on the chair that was next to Naruto's bed, he said that Sakura left for medical training. Naruto kept his eyes on Kakashi.

"Did I try to kill you?" Naruto asked.

"Mah, mah Naruto," Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Why ask that question?"

"I…don't know. So did I?"

"Nope. Now I have a question for you. Do you remember anything that happened at the country of rock?"

"The country of rock? I," Memories flashed in Naruto's head. Him on all fours killing everyone he saw and enjoying it. Blood everywhere, blood spilled by his hands; he was a monster, no he **is **a monster. "killed them." He muttered, but it was loud enough for Kakashi to hear. Naruto shook, he was scared _what have I done? Why did I kill them? I don't remember. _Naruto embraced himself, his head was down, and he was muttering the same words. _This happened about a couple of hours ago. _Sasuke thought. Kakashi started to walk towards the blond boy, but Sasuke stopped him by standing in Kakashi's way.

"I'll take care of this."

"Now, Sasuke it's not a time to be stubborn."

"No. Naruto doesn't know what he is saying. He's gone delusional, he didn't do anything." Sasuke protested.

"Mah, I didn't say he did, but I do have to report this to the Hokage." Kakashi turned around and headed towards the door, "Now take care of him, and be good while I leave you alone. Do something bad and I am dead." Sasuke thought of stopping Kakashi from going to Tsunade, but he knew he was powerless. He remembered the bracelet and the tracking device; he knows he couldn't go against orders. Sasuke sighed and tended to the blond. _Why the hell do I care if something happens to this dobe? I also feel like if someone other then myself tries to kill him, I would want to kill that someone. _He stared at Naruto. Naruto still repeated the three words: I killed them. Sasuke shook Naruto gently then held him. He held Naruto like a father would hold an injured child.

"Calm down. You didn't do anything, I know you didn't," Sasuke softly said to Naruto. "I'll take care of you; I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto stopped muttering and closed his eyes. _He's warm; I don't want to kill him, right? _Naruto smiled. Sasuke comforted him somehow. Sasuke let go of Naruto and watched him smile. They sat in silence.

"I'm hungry," Naruto declared. Sasuke stared at him for a moment; he couldn't believe what Naruto had just said. One minute he was breaking down the next he smiles and says something stupid in a serious atmosphere. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. _Did I say something wrong? _Sasuke gave a small chuckle, _really. That dobe still surprises me._

"What! I'm hungry; wouldn't you be when all you do is nothing, all day?" Naruto was angry; he didn't like it when people laughed at him. _I wonder if I was like this before._ Naruto wondered. Sasuke smirked at him then took his pack and unclasped the buckle. He dug his hand in the pack and revealed a packaged sweet red bean bun. Naruto stared at it, he was really hungry.

"What is that? It looks good. Can I eat it?" Naruto asked. _So he doesn't remember types of food either. _Sasuke thought.

"Yeah, **but** we have to make a deal so you can have it ok?" Naruto nodded desperately; he really wants to eat something. "Anything." Sasuke smirked. "You owe me one favor in the future ok? You have to promise to do that favor no matter what." Naruto took a moment, _is food a good enough trade in for doing an unknown favor? _Naruto heard his stomach grumble.

"I promise, I don't break promises, now give me that!!" Naruto snatched the bun out of Sasuke's hands. He opened the package and ate the bun.

"Remember dobe, you promised" Naruto nodded his head with the bun hanging from his mouth. Sasuke watched Naruto finish the bun. Naruto stared at Sasuke with begging eyes.

"You have anymore food? I liked the one you gave me. What was it?"

"Yes I do. And what you ate was called a red bean bun." Sasuke grabbed his opened pack and took out two rice balls and gave one to Naruto. "What's this?" Sasuke took a small bite out of his. And answered, "Rice balls." Naruto peeled the plastic and took a huge bite.

"Wah! This is good too! I think I like this out of all the food I've eaten," Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stopped eating his rice ball and stared at the blond in disbelief. _Before he told me he hated this stuff. Maybe Kakashi was right. _Sasuke shrugged it off and went back to eating. He heard a door open, Tsunade and Kakashi came in.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called out. Naruto shifted his attention from the rice ball to Tsunade. He tilted his head and remembered she was the leader of the village.

"Yes?" He answered, and then stuffed the lasted bite of rice ball in his mouth.

"Kakashi informed me of what you said. Did you really kill them?" Tsunade asked, guilt filled her. Naruto swallowed the chewed rice ball and shifted his head down in guilt. He turned to face Sasuke. Then he inhaled and said, "Yes. I killed them." Tsunade couldn't believe what she heard.

"Don't joke around Naruto," Her voice was hard and serious

"I'm not. I killed them, everyone. Their blood on my hands, I can see it clearly. I even enjoyed it, especially their screams." Naruto shook; he tried to prevent himself from breaking down.

"Something is wrong with me," Tears started to form, "I don't know what to do, who to trust. Tell me: who am I?" Slowly the tears fell.

"What am I? Why can't I remember anything?" His tears stopped, and his eyes shifting from red to blue.

"I can't control myself. Please stop me from killing again. I don't like it. I…stop…stop me before I kill you too…" Naruto said weakly. Naruto fainted; his head fell on the hospital pillow. His body was emitting red chakra. The chakra was surrounding his body. Tsunade clenched her fists.

"I don't want to do this," she whispered, "but we need to lock him up." Kakashi nodded in understanding. Sasuke stopped Tsunade from coming closer to Naruto.

"Move it Uchiha," she seethed.

"No. I understand that you need to lock up Naruto, but I have one suggestion. Please consider it even though I am on punishment."

"Yes…what is it?" Tsunade grew impatient.

* * *

**Note:**

Hm…it feels like the story is going kind of slow, well you guys tell me if I am going to slow with the story! Ok? Well, please don't forget, all I need is **one **review, and I will continue. Or else I will delete. Well, criticize me please!!


	6. Erasing existance

**Author's Apology!!!**

Guys I am so so sorry. Really sorry please forgive me! I just came back about three days ago, but I only started writing today, but I have a reason. My trip tired me out! I slept for about a day right when I got back, missed my breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then for the next two days all I did was sleep and eat. Sorry I didn't write sooner! I needed to replenish my energy. Ok? Sorry. Also starting August I will be extremely busy so I am now going to extend the three day to once a week. Sorry sorry. (I am on my knees apologizing).

Thanks for those who will forgive me. Those who don't it's ok. Being hated is not **that **bad. (I think) But all I ask is no **bashing reviews** got IT?! Thank you for the kind reviews so far.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **me no ownie Naru

* * *

"I would like to be Naruto's guard." The raven haired boy stated with seriousness.

"You? Be his guard? Like Hell Uchiha! Now, Move before I pummel you to the ground." Tsunade pushed Sasuke aside and walked towards the glowing, red Naruto. Sasuke rushed in front of Tsunade, stopping her again from coming close to the blond.

"Move it Uchiha! Or I won't let you be forgiven with your punishment and just be sent straight to prison!" Tsunade seethed.

"Don't care, either let me be his guard or I **will **take him away from here." Sasuke declared his voice low and angry. Tsunade was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth.

"What! Kakashi I've had enough of the Uchiha, you are his **caretaker **so do something about him. Now!" Tsunade hollered at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed in reply and took Sasuke by the collar and pulled him aside. Sasuke didn't resist Kakashi and stood aside, to the crow's surprise. Both of them watched as Tsunade did some seals with her hands and bind Naruto's chakra. Then she carried Naruto to her office, to do some permanent seals and bindings. Sasuke stood near the window and watched the bed where Naruto's body was previously located. _Dobe, I won't let that Hokage take you away, I swear I'll get you out of there, then we can run away together. I just need some time, so please hold on. _ Kakashi eyed Sasuke as he stared at the hospital bed.

"Sasuke, don't worry Naruto will be fine. He always is, right?" Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. A reassuring sign; however, Sasuke shrugged his hand off and walked away. Kakashi sighed and followed after Sasuke. A couple of minuets of walking in silence and Kakashi following, Sasuke got annoyed. The boy turned around to face Kakashi, crossed his arms and said, "Do you have to follow me every where?"

"Why of course Sasuke-kun. It is my mission for," he paused and thought, "oh about three hundred and forty-nine days." Kakashi smiled and added, "Well, that means about three hundred and forty-nine days of me following you around." Sasuke growled, then turned around and continue walking. Kakashi followed behind holding his precious book. Sasuke walked to the convenience store and picked up some food, and since they were already there Kakashi also picked up some food. They both headed to the Uchiha estate.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha's house!!**

Surprisingly, Sasuke still had the keys to his house as he took them out and opened the door. Sasuke came in to his house and looked around. Everything was where he left it. The house gave off an eerie and cold feeling as if it had no 'life' in it. Sasuke hated this place, it brought nothing but nightmares. Kakashi came in and looked around as well, he saw this house before. It was the time when Sasuke was still a genin—heck he still is—and team seven would come in just for fun, while the little Sasuke protested. Sasuke took off his ninja sandals and walked on the wooden floor with his socks, Kakashi did the same. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the bag of food on it, Kakashi also did the same. The raven-haired boy sighed as he watched Kakashi copy him—well, he is a copy ninja. "Make yourself at home. You already know this place, so I don't need to show you around," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Mah, mah Sasuke no need to be so welcoming," Kakashi grinned and went off to sit on the coach to read his book. "Mah Sasuke, where shall I sleep, Tsunade told me I have to be at least in a thirty-foot radius when we are at your house and at least fifteen feet when we are outside." This was the first time Sasuke heard this, he thought Kakashi just needed to check up on him. Sasuke snarled at him and replied, "There is a guest bedroom across my room." With that he left to go upstairs to his room. Kakashi stayed downstairs and read his orange book _this is going to be a long year, good thing I brought all the new series of icha-icha paradise. I even have the movies with me. After I finish those in a month, there are two new books to be release. Oh there is also a new movie! _Kakashi smiled and went semi-crazy, with thoughts of relaxing and reading his perverted books. _Watching Sasuke wouldn't be that hard. I guess it isn't that bad._

* * *

**Tsunade POV**

Tsunade set Naruto's body down on top of her desk. She stared at him for a moment and remembered the first time they met. He was a loud-mouthed brat, but he was full of dreams and lively. Tsunade closed her eyes, feeling pain in her chest, and knowing that what Naruto has done is unforgivable; even though he is amnesic. From here on out, when Naruto's memory recovers he will **never **be able to achieve his dream; not after what he's done.

Tsunade felt guilty she would have decided on her own to forgive what happened and let Naruto have a chance at being the Hokage; but the ninja councilors overruled her. The councilors had just recently accepted Naruto in being the Kyuubi container, because he brought back the **precious **Uchiha. However, when she reported that Naruto had been the one who massacred the village, the immediate order was to lock him up in the secluded tower, about fifty kilometers north away from Konoha. The tower was built with the strongest metals; no one can escape once they have been locked in it. It is on a cliff near the ocean and on the outside it looks like a light house; all it has is a two-ton door and a small window at the top with steel bars. The tower was built after Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him; it was built for Naruto ever since he was born: one wrong decision and he was to be locked up.

Naruto's unconscious body was shaking; he was struggling against the chakra binds. Tsunade gazed at Naruto once more. She sadly smiled and in a soft voice, she said, "Forgive me Naruto, but I have to do this. I'm sorry brat; I really wish that you could hold onto that dream of yours." Tsunade did some had signals and used as much of her chakra to bind Naruto's power. After a couple of hours and Naruto screaming (did I mention this was extremely painful), she was done. Her chakra can't compare to the Kyuubi, but this bind can hold him for at least two months. She would visit him then to give three fourths of her chakra to bind him every two months. Two Anbu leaders came and took Naruto away. Tsunade sighed and held back her tears as someone important to her was not to be seen till another two months; two months till she had to do the binding process again and hurt Naruto. She sat down on her desk, let her head down on top of the papers and let a tear fall. "Sorry Naruto Uzumaki," she muttered. Her eyelids were heavy and she drifted to sleep, not caring about the growing pile of papers.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

An Anbu leader came in to report that Naruto was successfully transferred to the tower and was in chains. The Anbu leader also reported to the Hokage that she does not need to perform the binding seal every two months, because the Anbu will be taking turns in binding Kyuubi each month. The Anbu leader took a scroll out of his garments and handed it to the Hokage.

"This scroll is from the council, now please excuse me Hokage-sama," The Anbu bowed and left in a puff of smoke. Tsunade stared at the scroll that was now in her hands as if it would explode.

"What do they want from me now?" She asked no one in particular. She opened the scroll carefully, written:

Tsunade:

Regarding the Kyuubi problem, we will take care of it. The container is guarded by two Anbu leaders in case of emergency. We require you not to see the container or be in contact, as you seem to be too sentimental to the container. He is not to have visitors and will not be let out. He is to be locked up till he dies, since we are unable to kill him for reasons. No one but the authorized ninjas is to come in a thirty kilometer distance of the tower. The tower's location is not to be known by anyone; it is forbidden. Unauthorized ninjas/villagers are not to be notified of the container's disappearance. Please handle the questioning of the containers absence from anyone.

Signed, Councilors

Tsunade crumpled the scroll, anger building, she punched her desk and it shattered into pieces. "What is he 'the container' that is all! And I am not allowed to see him! No one is. Stupid councilors they just want Naruto to disappear as if he never existed in the village." Tsunade, nonetheless, understood. Naruto did just wipe out a whole village. At this moment he is weak because the Kyuubi was most likely brainwashing him, Tsunade didn't want to admit it but she did. She sighed, "It can't be helped."

"What can't be helped? It's been three days and you still haven't went and told us about Naruto." Tsunade turned to face Kakashi and Sasuke at her doorway. She leaned against the wall and massaged her temples, trying to ease the anger away.

"Kakashi, Uchiha! You two are not allowed to talk about Naruto Uzumaki again. That is an order." Those words gave Tsunade a sting inside her; she too is involved in making the existence of Naruto disappear from the village.

"Mah, mah we came in here again to get some information on Naruto. In the past three days you just said to wait. Now you give us this 'no more talking about Naruto'. Can you at least give us a reason why? I think we do have the right to know, especially since Sasuke-kun here won't stop thinking about him." A growl was heard from the raven-boy's direction. Tsunade looked away from Kakashi.

"Sorry, something came up. You came at the wrong time. However, since you two already know about Naruto getting locked up," She walked over to the door; made sure no one else was there and closed it. "The information I am about to tell you will not leave this room, also you are not to complain or protest against it." Sasuke looked doubtful.

"Matters on what the information is." Tsunade glared at him.

"Uchiha, just be glad I'm willing to tell you. Unless…" Sasuke scoffed. Kakashi went in between the two, not wanting an argument to ensue.

"Mah, mah, please go on Hokage-sama," Kakashi interrupted.

"I cannot give you the information, on where he is locked up. But he is to have no visitors—including me –and is to be locked up till he dies. That is all I will say." Kakashi looked down at the floor in sadness; Sasuke clenched his hands preventing himself to protest. _All I have to do is be good. Once a year is gone I will find that place and let him out. Please endure it till then Naruto. _ Sasuke thought.

Tsunade added one more thing, "You are not to say what happened to Naruto and also the event three days ago. Or have you already?" Kakashi shook his head furiously

"Nope not one person and Sasuke haven't either."

"Not even Sakura?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen her since she left. She must be busy with medical-nin training," Kakashi scratched his head. "Mah, can't we at least see him? I mean," Kakashi slowly shifted his gaze to Sasuke and shifted back to Tsunade. "you know **him**." Tsunade nodded in understanding. Both she and Kakashi knew Sasuke's **attachment **to the blond, especially Kakashi. Kakashi knew Sasuke respected Naruto when they were thirteen, but in a different level. Tsunade knew from Sasuke's actions towards the blond the past days.

"Sorry, but no visitors." Kakashi nodded.

"Understood." Kakashi stated. Sasuke gently pushed himself from the wall he was leaning and started to walk away. Tsunade noticed and called, "Uchiha." Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

"Don't do something stupid, and accept the fact that you won't see Naruto again. Think of it as another punishment," Tsunade stated. Sasuke scoffed and walked away. Kakashi bowed to Tsunade and then followed Sasuke.

* * *

**Training grounds**

"Mah, Sasuke. Do you always have to train? You are such a hard-worker," Kakashi said to Sasuke from a tree branch. Sasuke didn't reply to the remark, instead he kept perfecting his sword skills. Kakashi sighed and went back to his book.

Sasuke swung his sword around; his movements' quick and smooth like a fast beat dance. A couple of hours past by and Sasuke took a break. He jumped to a tree branch; opened his pack, took out a rice ball and ate it. When he was done he leaned on the tree trunk and let his thoughts about Naruto take over._ Naruto…Something is definitely wrong with me. Since I came back he's been in my head lately. But, now that I look back…_The memories of the fight with Haku and him almost dieing to protect the blond came to picture. _Now that I look back at that time I thought I was going to die, and my 'last thoughts' were all Naruto. _With that thought Sasuke's pale skin turned a light shade of pink. _Damn it, ever since that day…no ever since I met him he's been in my mind. Something is definitely wrong. _Sasuke's semi-realization about his affections with Naruto gave him a shock. He covered half of his face with one hand—a sign of embarrassment—and froze on the spot. Sasuke was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Kakashi moved next to him and was now sitting on the branch. Kakashi smirked (well I think he is, since he has that stinkin' mask!) _Mah, Sasuke is semi-pink, I wonder. Is he thinking about Naruto? _Kakashi hadn't teased anyone for a couple of hours. To keep himself entertained he decided to tease Sasuke about Naruto.

Kakashi poked Sasuke.

No reaction.

Kakashi smiled and said one word, "Naruto"

A reaction: Sasuke turned his head so fast he could have gotten a whiplash. He faced Kakashi surprised he was there, next to him. Kakashi chuckled. "Mah nice reaction Sasuke-kuuuunn. So…having thoughts about our little blond?" Sasuke tried to straighten himself back to his 'like I care' attitude, but failed since there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks left. He jumped back down to the ground and walked away. Kakashi grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice the Wonderland. _I should tease him more, I mean I have one year of seeing him train every day, then going back to his house and eat and sleep. Not interesting at all! Then again today was the longest time he trained. _Kakashi jumped to the ground and trailed along Sasuke.

They made it back to the house; it was around midnight by now. Kakashi went to the kitchen to eat something. Sasuke went straight to his room and closed the door. He went to the shower that was located in his room and took off his clothes. He turned the water on and let it run, soaking him in cold water. His thoughts of Naruto engulfed him just as his thoughts of revenge had. _Naruto I swear I __**will **__get you back. I swear it. _Sasuke slammed a fist to the wall. _I promise…just give me time._

* * *

**Authors rambling: **Mah, tell me if it sucks guys or some kind of criticism. But now I will just need one review in one week ok, or it will be deleted. (Yeah not in three days now) I am happy I got two reviews for chapter five! 

Thanks for reading. Please don't hate me, although it is ok to hate me.


	7. Memories regained

**Author: **Yeah I know not a week has passed but I updated early!! YAY!! Please enjoy! And remember **NO BASHING!! **And so far so good there hasn't been any, so thanks guys!

**Disclaimer: **Hey I just got a letter saying I own Naruto now!!...wait…..I….didn't. That was a dream (Damn it!! stupid dreams it felt so real too!!) well still no ownie Naruto so don't give me a hard time bout it kay?

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

  
**Skip to a Year Later**

Sasuke has been behaving the past year and so the councilors had trust in Sasuke again (old farts, trusted the **Uchiha** again so fast and it took them sixteen years to trust Naruto!! Whereas Naruto didn't do anything bad!! Well until last year but hey it isn't his fault. Ok I'll stop my babbling, sorry)

Everyday he trained, slept and ate. The only three things he allowed himself to do. Kakashi still followed the raven-haired boy everywhere, but since there have been many releases on "icha-icha paradise" he didn't mind much. In fact he liked the year long break from missions, all his mission was for one year was to watch over the Uchiha.

Kakashi knew today was the last day of his punishment, and so was a bit depressed. Depressed that he has to go back to missions, and leave his perverted book alone at home. After Sasuke's morning training they ate breakfast. It was a quiet one, like all the days. If it wasn't for the perverted books Kakashi would have died of boredom by the Uchiha. He hasn't spoken a word, not even a 'hn' since that day he was told never to see Naruto again.

_Man, doesn't this kid ever get tired of the same pattern? His daily schedule: wake up, do training, eat, do more training, eat again, more training, eat, train again, shower, and finally sleep. _Kakashi thought. _I think watching a wall is better then him. Oh well I had my books and movies with me. Ah, how I'll miss them once I go back into missions. _Kakashi sighed. After the first couple weeks he tried to have at least a small talk with Sasuke, but he refused to say a word. So in about a month Kakashi quit trying. Also around those first couple weeks he mentioned Naruto. Let's just say he learned it was a forbidden word with the Uchiha.

Sakura came to visit once in a while asking about Naruto and if he came back from his long mission. Kakashi just continued on with the excuse and the raven-haired boy ignored her. Sakura was getting suspicious about Kakashi's behavior and Naruto's disappearance, but decided to shrug it of and stopped asking about him on the sixth month. Besides, she was really busy with the medical-nin training because the final exams were to come up.

To sum it all up, everyone was busy thorough-out the year. A couple of people that were Naruto's friends asked Naruto's whereabouts, their given answer was that he is out training for a very long time and won't know when he'd come back. Since every-one was busy with missions they really didn't miss the blond, besides he was gone for about three years before, they figured he'd be back again; and that he'll be stronger then ever.

However, Shikamaru was closer to the Hokage because of his title; he knew something was up the past year. Particularly since the Hokage was actually doing work—heck she wasn't even yelling at anyone! The behavioral change in the Hokage didn't happen before when Naruto was gone to train with Jiraya. The change only happened this year the same time Naruto had disappeared for 'training'. Shikamaru knows that something happened to the blond, but he also knows that he wasn't allowed to know what it was. He didn't question it any further, because he is known as the lazy ninja. Therefore he was too lazy to even question, but he did worry. _When the time comes Naruto will come back and tell us. _He told himself, and so that was the end of his thinking.

* * *

**Tsunade's office (the next day)**

Tsunade was busying herself in paperwork for the past year. She didn't want to think about a certain blond and how he is suffering. She knew that running away from that fact and not accepting it is bad, but she can't help herself. So the only thing to do was to make her mind a blank and do work, work and more work. She even finished all the work in some days so she would go to the medical-nin school and help out. Today was the end of Sasuke's punishment. She actually remembered. The raven-haired boy has not broken a single rule and stayed caged in Konoha, he actually went to the boundaries of his own property and occasionally go to the market to buy food.

Tsunade sighed; _I feel that if I let Sasuke end his punishment something bad will happen. And that something involves Naruto. Wonder how he's doing? That stupid, loud-mouthed brat. _Tsunade let a sad smile come across her face, and then she shook it off and went back to reading and stamping papers.

It was morning, the sun shone brightly. The sun also reminded her of Naruto. Their relationship was like mother and son. To be more specific, their connection was an **overly protective **mother and a stupid, yet innocent son.

The doors opened revealing Sasuke and Kakashi standing at the door. Tsunade glared, angry that they just barged in. Kakashi laughed nervously and explained himself.

"Sorry, sorry, eh-heh-heh but Hokage-sama you weren't answer to the knocking and I have knocked for a good five minutes." Kakashi slowly stepped forward, taking caution incase the blonde woman decides to jump out and pummel him. Sasuke also stepped forward, but in a faster pace then Kakashi; he wasn't scared of the angry woman.

Once the raven-haired boy arrived in front of the desk of the glaring woman he spoke, "The bracelet and the stupid tracking device…" He said sternly. Tsunade pretended not to understand what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Uchiha?" She stated, smirking because she knew she was annoying the boy. Sasuke glared at her, he didn't like to explain himself.

"My punishment." He seethed. Tsunade 'looked' confused she pretended to have no knowledge of what he was talking about. _Che, pissing off the Uchiha is making this day a good one. _

"Sorry, what punishment, and might I add that bracelet looks nice on you! Where did you get it?" She gave a sweet and innocent tone, smiling because she could almost see the boy explode in anger. However the Uchiha remained in his poker-face, but clearly one can sense the anger of the boy. Kakashi shook nervously, not wanting to witness a bloody scene—heck he could be part of the bloody scene!

The boy had had enough of the woman's behavior and was ready to jump and punch her straight in the face, although Kakashi stopped him in the process. He took hold of the boy and was apologizing to Tsunade for his rude behavior.

Tsunade just smirked and said, "If you want something Uchiha you better explain yourself fully and not just give a limited 1-5 words. You know people forget; I mean what do you mean by 'the bracelet and tracking device'? Has the Uchiha gone paranoid thinking of tracking devices on him and what about the bracelet? I think it looks nice on you." At that remark Sasuke squirmed under Kakashi's hold. The aura of 'killing' is clearly evident around the boy.

Tsunade stood, walked to the boy, and faced the constrained boy. She was a couple of inches away from the Uchiha's face—a sign she was mocking him—smirked at him again, then smiled, "Hhmm…I thought Uchiha's are supposed to be patient and calm. You sure **are** calm at the moment" Sarcasm dripping from the last sentence. Kakashi laughed nervously as his grip on the younger male was slowly slipping. The boy gritted his teeth; he really wanted to kill this Hokage!

Kakashi coughed and said, "Hokage-sama I think that is enough teasing and just remove the devices. Please." Tsunade raised an eyebrow questioning the silver-haired jounin as if saying _'why should I?' _Kakashi gave a sheepish smile and looked down then looked back up to the woman responding with a look that says _'because my grip is releasing and I don't think I can hold him any longer and that I don't want to get hurt by the soon-to-be bloody scene.' _Tsunade was surprised Kakashi can make a face that says two different things.

She paused for a moment and sighed, feeling sort-of guilty for brining Kakashi in the middle. "Fine I'll remove them." That made the boy stops struggling and his anger slowly going down. Kakashi released him and stretched out his arms. _Finally! _Kakashi thought.

The rest of the day was spent with removing the tracking device from Sasuke while he was awake—Tsunade said it would be painful and better if he was asleep, but he wanted to confirm that the device was actually removed from him. The bracelet wasn't hard to remove all it needed was a key. Kakashi left after the bracelet was removed—he didn't want to stay around and get missions—so he left Sasuke with his surgery. It was night fall and the device was removed. The doctors told the raven-haired boy to stay at the hospital and rest, but right after the surgery he stood and left to go back to his house.

Sasuke had been alone now, no Kakashi to bother him, so he breathed a sigh of relief that his space was given back to him. He trudged along the streets of Konoha making it to his house. He immediately plopped down on his bed and relaxed, thinking of his freedom and the gained trust from the councilors. He doubted that Tsunade trusted him, but that didn't matter. His plan was to get the trust back from the councilors and not the old hag. Sasuke stared up at the ceiling and thought. _Naruto…it's been a year. I wonder how you've been. Che, I definitely am just thinking about you because one I need to kick your ass and two I want to get back at you for dragging me here. That is all. _(Ah, sweet denial Uchiha, sweet sweet denial) Sasuke sighed, and tried to convince himself that he is not getting attached to **him, **he also tried to convince himself that he doesn't miss him either. That their 'bond' was merely one's of rivals and that they hate each other. _So to get my payback I need to get him out of there. Just wait Naruto give me one month, because it will be too suspicious if I do it right now because I just got out of the punishment. _Sasuke's eyes grew heavy and his last thought before falling to sleep was: _I promise Naruto, I will get you back, I already swore on it._

For the next month Sasuke trained harder then before improving on everything, and working on his chakra, since he was limited to use it when he had the bracelet on. Yes, he was working really hard on getting stronger to sneak in and kidnap Naruto.

* * *

**Next month!! Naruto's POV **(Yay! Finally we see Naruto!)

_How long? How long has it been since I've seen the sun? _The blond boy wondered. He has been trapped in an empty tower, nothing but darkness and only a small hint of sunshine at the top. The ray had come from the only existing window, which was about fifty meters above him. Where the boy stood was in darkness. Every time Naruto looked up he felt that he was close to freedom, but can't grasp it.

He was chained to a wall (a shackle each on his wrists and ankles); the chain was long enough for him to walk around, but not so far that he can reach the two-ton metal door. There was a small room which contained a toilet and a water hose.

He didn't know when but one day when a ninja with a white animal-face mask came in and put his hands on Naruto's seal, chakra was swirling around him; he felt pain and lots.

The man said some words along the lines of "monster, killed them, I can't wait till you die. Ever since you were a kid, pretending to be a prankster to get everyone to pay attention to you. Now, your little being a Hokage dream is gone. Ja!" Naruto's eyes fell heavy and repeated the last two sentences in his head. The word prankster, attention, and his Hokage dream stuck to him.

He remembered everything, when he woke up. That day Naruto had a small mental break-down. He couldn't believe when he lost his memories he listened to the Kyuubi. That day Naruto understood why he was being locked up, not just because of the massacre, but he finally realized that that was the real him. His shining bright smile, warm laughter, and lively eyes all were gone. He screamed and cried that day until he had nothing left in him. Naruto's shining smile was no more, his laughter was not heard, and his eyes were dead. Naruto turned to a doll, not moving, not caring.

The sound of a heavy door was being opened. _Oh, that time has come. Great. _Naruto knew that whenever the door was opened he would experience pain from an Anbu. He figured it was to keep the demon in him from controlling. As Naruto thought it was an Anbu, a hand on his stomach and a jolt of pain was felt through his body. Naruto knew fully well that he deserved this, every second of pain, but he felt it wasn't enough to compensate for what he has done. The boy also knew that killing him is not an option, because that would be an easy punishment. The pain stopped and Naruto looked up the tower as he heard the door slam, there was no more light.

_I wonder how the others are doing without me. _Naruto smiled. _Why do I always think of them? I bet they're enjoying their time without me. Yeah…especially Sasuke he should be happy a nuisance like me is gone to prevent him from escaping. _Each day Naruto would think of his friends, and each day he was grateful that he **had **friends, that experience made him happy. It was an experience he loved. "I was just lucky to have been given friends, after all I **am **a monster," Naruto said out-loud. His voice was raspy. He laughed, a dry laugh, "Yup, I'm happy. For a demon that was more then I could ask for. I just ruined it by killing people." He smiled; a sad smile.

Naruto tried to stand, but the recent event tired him out. His body was small and was covered with black torn pants; he didn't have a shirt since it was ripped into pieces by the first time an Anbu came. He was fed enough, a loaf of bread or two flies in through the window once in a while and lands on the ground. That was enough to feed him. He does admit he misses the red bean bun Sasuke gave him, when he was amnesiac. To be truthful, Naruto never liked ramen, he only pretended to because it was cheap and that was the only kind of food he can afford. He sighed at the memory. He wondered why the ice prince was so **nice **to him. He couldn't believe it, well he wants to ask him, but he will never get to have the chance to.

The dark tower was Naruto's home and he accepted it. In his time he either did some training (push-ups, punching, crunches, you know just taijutsu because he can't use chakra). Although, his body didn't show muscles he was proud that as time went by he now can punch the ground and make a crack on it. He had nothing to do so simply he trained till he fell asleep, and repeated this cycle each time he awakens and recovers. His vision in the dark also became better, since all he is left is in the dark.

_What do I do today? Hhmm… haven't ran in like well I don't know what day it is, oh well. I'll just run. _Naruto thought and ran around till his body fell limp on the ground breathing heavily. _I wonder when I'll die. _Yes, the optimistic and strong Naruto has turned weak (well semi-weak), he can't help it. _Even though I don't deserve the thought I do wish I can see the outside again before I die. That would be nice. Or at least see my friends, if not all then just Sasuke would be fine. I wanna yell at him some more. _

Naruto's heavily breathing body slowly calmed to a normal steady pace. He looked up (it was becoming a habit before he sleeps), and saw silver rays. _The moon must be full tonight. _A minute or two passed by as Naruto admired the moon's rays. Naruto gave a yawn and as his eyelids were closing he saw the moonlight being blocked by something, the shadow was that of a person. Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep, his last thought was: _Must be dreaming._

* * *

**Author's rambling!! **So how'd you guys like that chapter? I mean was it long? Stupid? Boring? Short? Slow-paced? What is it? Anyway I realized that the last chapter was well, it didn't end with a cliff hanger or anything along those lines. So tell me if you guys want me to keep writing, I'll stop and delete this story if no one is reading it anymore. I mean I do get boring I know. So sorry if it was boring, so give me your suggestions on what you would like to add to the story ok?!

MAN!! I feel like I write boring crap, yup definitely boring, so those who read this far and think it was boring please, please tell me!! So I can delete it. Besides I am not a good writer anyway. OH WELL.

Thanks for reading!!


	8. Kidnapping

**Notes and rambling:**

For those who wants to know when I'll update it will be almost every Wednesday at night. So yeah, I made the one week deadline!! Yeah! I am so so so so so busy and tired so I am very sorry if my stories will be short or hard to understand (I am about to pass out here from exhaustion)

Well no bashing please oh and thanks to: EVERYONE!! (oh a thanks to Inuzukaluv for giving me support andmany many reviews.)

**Disclaimer: **like hell I own Naruto. (Meaning I don't own that series k?)

On with the story!!

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

The blond boy woke. His body is heavy and exhausted from starvation. Naruto felt like his body was made of jelly; held together in the jar but easily broken when touched. He used as much of his strength to stand up; instead he ended up in a sitting position. His back is leaning against a cold wall. He opened his eyes and noticed that his 'home' was different. There was light everywhere, his body was no longer in shackles and the cold wall he was leaning on was a wooden wall.

Naruto looked around to see where he was. He was sitting on a futon, and as he looked around the room was empty except for the two open windows. _A widow!! _Naruto gathered all his strength and crawled to a window that was located on the opposite side from where he was. It didn't take him long to reach the window for it was a small room.

The blond stood from his crawling position using the ledge of the window to support his weight. _Ah, the breeze is so nice. Wait, is this a dream? Or was my being in prison a dream? _Naruto's thoughts were mixed and random. His brain was a mess (hey wouldn't your brain be if you've been stuck in a prison for a year and one month? Not seeing anything but darkness?).

He heard a sliding door being opened. Naruto shifted and turned to see the door opened a few centimeters. Now he saw a hand coming in and sliding the door even further to reveal a blue-haired man with glasses. Naruto thought for a moment wondering who it was. A couple of faces passed his memories and stopped to one: Kabuto.

Upon noticing who the person was Naruto's body slid down the wall and landed in a sitting position with his back against the wooden wall. He shook, as he asked, "Why…" Naruto coughed; he hasn't used his voice in a long while. The boy tried again, "why did you…" He was interrupted.

"Simple, I would gain revenge for having Orochimaru being killed," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. The man smirked and continued when he saw Naruto's confused face. "I'm not stupid as to see who Sasuke-**kun's special **person is." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Kabuto just sighed and gave up trying to explain his kidnapping Naruto.

There was a long silence and the two just stayed still, staring at each other. Kabuto was the first to move; he walked towards Naruto and bent down to keep himself eye-leveled with the blond. Naruto just kept staring, his mind was blank. The man smirked, his face inches away from Narutos.

"I'll make it clear, **you **are **my **prisoner now. If you don't cooperate, I can send ninjas to destroy **your precious Konoha." **He paused to see Naruto's expression. His face was still, mouth slightly open and eyes closed shut. _Don't kill them or do anything to them. They're…my friends. _ Kabuto smirked at the sight of Naruto. Naruto clenched his teeth together and opened his eyes. He paused staring at the smug-faced Kabuto, then seethed, "Do **any**thing to them and your dead."

Naruto growled, his sharp canine teeth showing, and his eyes turning blood red. Kabuto just shrugged, "No Naruto if you don't comply I can do that right now, all I have to do is press this button."

Kabuto took out a small box-shaped device with a red button in the middle. Naruto stared with confusion at the device. His face slightly back to normal, but his teeth was still showing. Kabuto realized the boy's confusion and explained, "You see there are already sound ninjas surrounding Konoha, and this button signals them to attack at my command." Naruto's face went to a complete shock then anger showed.

"Yeah right bastard!!" Naruto growled. "I don't believe you!"

"Well, you want to risk it Naruto? There **is **a chance this is all real. However, there is also a chance that this is a bluff." Kabuto smirked, his face still inches away from Narutos. Naruto growled. _Damn it! If my body wasn't so f'in weak right now. I would pummel the guy! _

Kabuto awaited his answer having his thumb over the device. "Well Naruto?" he asked with patience.

"Fine." Naruto gritted his teeth, "I'll **comply **with you." Kabuto smiled and patted Naruto's head like a child. "Good boy" he said. Naruto snarled as a reply. Moments passed and they were still in the same position. Naruto broke the silence.

"So, **master **what do you want?" sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"My, my Naruto-kun, didn't know you'd go as far as to call me master," ignoring Naruto's sarcasm. Kabuto stood as Naruto glared.

"You're my prisoner now, just be thankful that I'm keeping you here instead of that tower." Kabuto walked towards the only door in the room.

"Che, I'd rather be there then here bastard." _At least there when I was locked up no one was in danger. I'd rather have that punishment since it doesn't hurt anyone but me._

"Oh, and if you try to leave we have a collar that tracks where you are and gives you…well let's say a **small **punishment, ja ne Naruto-kun!" Kabuto left ignoring the comment Naruto made.

Naruto lifted his hand to his neck and felt a cold metal collar. Naruto snarled, yelling, "BASTARD!!"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The dark-haired boy was headed to Tsunade's office for another mission. But before his hands touched the cold door knob an alarm sounded. The alarm was only ringing in her office barely audible from the other side of the door. Sasuke stopped and listened as someone shifted and shut off the alarm then hearing two voices: one was the Hokage and the other was that of an elderly man. He heard whispers then hearing someone slamming her fist and yelling.

Sasuke didn't understand what all the commotion was about, but decided to open the door and walk in. Tsunade heard the door open and saw the dark-haired boy. She scoffed, "What do you want Uchiha? Can't you see I'm busy?" Elderly voices coming from a small speaker were all rambling.

"Well, **Hokage-sama **you're the one who told me I have another mission." Tsunade sighed, and pushed the button to the speaker to cut the voices. Sasuke stared at her, giving her a 'what is going on' look. Tsunade smirked.

"Didn't I tell you that if you want something you have to explain yourself fully?" Sasuke growled, _Fine if she wants it that way…_

"What is going on Hokage-**sama?"** the statement came out cold, and anger hiding behind his voice.

Tsunade smiled, "None that concerns you, Uchiha." She can see the boy seethe with anger. _What the hell is wrong with this woman? _Sasuke exhaled. _Wait something that only concerns Tsunade because the alarm went off into __**her **__office. _Sasuke's anger dissipated and was now contemplating. _The only problem that I can think of that is fairly recent is about Naruto. _Sasuke gave a small gasp then went back to his 'cool' exterior. He stared Tsunade right in the eye and gave a cold, hard glare.

"Is it about Naruto?" his voice was low, and angry with a hint of worry in them. Tsunade was shocked, but then a worried face was made by her.

"Well, Uchiha very sharp. I guess I'll just say yes to your question." Sasuke gave a skeptical look. Than gave a face saying 'explain, NOW!' Tsunade just smirked.

"Well, didn't I say I won't be able to understand you unless you fully explain yourself, Uchiha?" Sasuke turned his head to the side, looking away from the blonde woman.

"Explain." He stated; his voice was worried, and embarrassed. Tsunade sighed.

"Sorry, I would but it's not all—" An Anbu busted through the door, interrupting Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama! There is a problem at the tower!"

"What!" she yelled.

"Tsunade-sama, the guards were taken down, and the container has been kidnapped by the intruder!"

"Who's the intruder? An Akatsuki?"

"We don't know Hokage-sama, but they weren't wearing the usual attire if they were."

"Then don't just stand there follow him!" _Ha! So the Elders worry about Naruto escaping was wrong; however, there is someone that is after him, besides the Akatsuki. Damn it!_

"Can't. They disappeared so suddenly, not even our tracker Anbu could follow them. Their scent just disappeared." Tsunade sighed, she felt a headache coming.

"Leave, and aid anyone else that might be injured. Then get some Anbu ninjas to search the area including Konoha, just in case it is an attack." The Anbu bowed and left in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was watching and listening to the whole conversation. He was shocked and angry. _Someone took Naruto? Damn, I was supposed to kidnap him. That dove who would want to take him? Wait Tsunade said something about the Akatsuki. Why would __**Itachi **__want him?_

Sasuke scowled at the thought of his brother. Tsunade stared at him and sighed. "It's not your brother. That much I know. However, they might attack someday again searching for him."

"Then who is it?!" Sasuke snapped, staring at the Hokage.

"Calm down Uchiha, I'm worried about Naruto too. But we're not sure who else knows about his **condition.**"

"The Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked. (Ok, just to let you know that one chapter when Sasuke went into Naruto's mind and sort of made Kyuubi into bubbles did not happen here ok? I repeat did not. Also Naruto didn't tell anyone about Kyuubi, so that means Sakura doesn't know)

Tsunade's mouth opened slightly; surprised that the boy found out. "How-how? Did he tell you?"

"No, I figured it by myself." Tsunade gave him a skeptical look.

"How?"

"It was when he had a fight with Gaara, and said that he was exactly like him, that he too had something inside him. After the massacre I understood what he meant." Tsunade gave a slight nod.

"Let me guess you would like to find your **precious **Naruto, and beat up the guy who took him right." Sasuke looked down; both angry and embarrassed by the comment because she was right.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Sasuke sort-of stuttered. (Man, Uchiha's don't stutter!)

"Well I **was going **to give you a secret mission in which you were to save Naruto and bring him back to…Konoha (she didn't want to say tower). But I guess I'll give it to an Anbu." Tsunade said.

"I'll accept that mission." He stated.

"Hhmm…don't know. Maybe you're not good enough by yourself; you might need some reinforcements…" Tsunade was interrupted.

"No! I can do it myself I don't need help."

"Sasuke quit being stubborn, since no one else but you, Kakashi and the Anbu about Naruto I'll have to send Kakashi with you and maybe an Anbu or two." Tsunade thought a bit, she wasn't sure if it was ok to tell what happened to Naruto to Kakashi—heck he wasn't suppose to even know about it, nor Sasuke. (Doesn't Sasuke have the greatest timing!!?)

"I don't need anyone, I can handle them, and I already went to **much **training." Tsunade stared at the stubborn boy.

"Well, how can you track him, if even an Anbu couldn't? So that means you can't even start the mission." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Che, don't compare me to **that **bunch of weaklings. I have a special jutsu that can track anyone down as long as I have a bit of their blood, and Naruto's clothing should have some dried blood in them. All I have to do is get in from his apartment."

"Well, go get yourself killed then. I have no trust in your skills what-so-ever, I simply don't care if you get killed," she sighed a headache already came and formed in her head. "Uchiha Sasuke I give you an S-class mission to find Naruto and bring him back!" Sasuke gave a slight nod and was about to leave for the mission, but and Anbu came rushing in again.

"Hokage-sama! There are a couple of intruders spotted around Konoha."

"Well, don't stand there yelling, who is it?"

"It's…

* * *

**Author: **well I just require one review folks, plus I don't know when this series is going to end I didn't even know how this story will turn out. So how'd you guys think about Kabuto kidnapping him huh? Was it too obvious or what? Well I like leaving cliffhangers so sorry if I give misery.

**Thanks for reading!! Till next Chapter!**

Oh and give me some criticism, I don't care how harsh you are in there but no BASHING there **is** a difference folks. (So far I hadn't had a bashing review so thanks!!)


	9. Pains: emotionally and physically

**Author note/rambling: **Well here is the ninth chapter, yea kinda short but I am very busy. Sorry. So I will be updating around this time at my watch it is wed. 8:50 pm so I don't know all the times in the world. I think this is central time not sure.(forgot )

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownie Naruto!

Enjoy!

* * *

"It's the Akatsuki, Hokage-sama! We found them in the tower."

"What do they want?"

They told me to come get Uchiha Sasuke, and that they have a message for him." Tsunade turned her head to look at Sasuke.

"Why him?" She asked.

"I don't know, but they won't let anyone else come near or in the tower except for Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade sighed in frustration, and Sasuke had a hint of confusion on his face. _So, __**they **__have Naruto, but why would they ask for me if they already have him?_

"Uchiha this might help you greatly on your current mission, but don't think that I **count **on you or something. I just want that brat back and safe." Sasuke scoffed. _Hmm…__**Safe?! **__Don't you mean the villagers will be safe from Naruto?_

* * *

**At the tower**

Sasuke entered through the two-ton door, it was dark inside. He couldn't fathom how Naruto spent a year and a month here (I mean one would go crazy).

He walked in the tower going deeper into the darkness. Then he heard a voice: "Hello, otouto how are you?"

"Itachi," Sasuke growled. A couple minuets passed, both of the Uchihas can see each other through their sharigan eyes.

"What did you do with Naruto?" Sasuke seethed.

"My, my otouto that is not how you speak to your brother." Itachi said with a monotone voice.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded.

"A bit impatient, eh?" A pause, "Your **precious **friend is with someone, but all the details are in this note," he threw a kunai towards Sasuke's face with a note attached by a string at the end. Sasuke caught the kunai with his right hand.

"All we require is that you go alone, if you don't want to say goodbye to your Naruto-kun." And with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Sasuke growled angry that he got away.

Sasuke walked out of the tower, the sun shining down on him. He opened the letter and it read:

Sasuke,

You must have had a visit with Uchiha Itachi if you have this letter. All I require you to do is to go to the inn at the Country of Lighting: the Hidden Village of Cloud. There you will go to room 416 and you will find Naruto.

-Anonymous

Sasuke crumpled the note in anger. _Damn it! What the hell do they want with me and why does Naruto have to get involved in this?! _Sasuke sighed he reported back to the Hokage (Why? Just think about it, if he just bolted and looked for Naruto he would have a smaller amount of trust from the elders).

Tsunade looked at the note and sighed. She let Sasuke be the one to go alone to get Naruto back—besides she already agreed to it beforehand. Sasuke just nodded and rushed to his house to pack up and leave right away.

He speculated that it will take him about a day to get to the shore if he doesn't stop and another whole day to get through the waters by boat. So around three to four days to get to Naruto if he included the rest and breaks.

Sasuke was all packed up and had a number of weapons in his bag, he also brought his katana (because hi has grown fond of it ). He was at the entrance gate, it was night time. He stopped for a moment and looked back to the village._ I hate it here without Naruto. Naruto doesn't deserve to be back here, he should be treated better; why does he protect this stupid village so much? _Sasuke glared at the village and sped off to find his close friend. One thought was in his mind: _I will bring him back to __**me. **__And not back to the hellhole._

* * *

**Hidden Village of Cloud (Naruto POV)**

Naruto was stuck in the small room because Kabuto had made a barrier around the room. He didn't eat at all, more like he refused to eat. Why? Simply because he didn't feel like eating. What's the point? All he does is sit and wait for death; either at the or in the room he currently is residing. It didn't matter both of the confined spaces was for him to wait, wait and die. So why not make the process much faster by not eating? Food was brought by a cloaked man each day, even though Naruto doesn't eat it.

Naruto would spend his time looking out at the window. _Better get the best of this time here because I will have to return to __**that **__place again. _He liked the view, the wind, and the trees; mainly he liked nature itself. Naruto didn't think of his current position as much of a punishment, but more like his vacation from his harsher punishment place: his 'home'.

His body is very weak mainly from not eating and not sleeping. About four days has passed since he woke up. Those four days he had not seen Kabuto at all only that one time he first opened his eyes and found himself 'here'. As he was staring at the window he thought, _I wonder when I will be back to my 'home'. _

The door busted open and Naruto thought it was Kabuto, since the cloaked man only appears three times, the cloaked man had already had his last visit for the day.

"What do you want, **master**?" His voice was cold and low, adding a bit of sarcasm to the word 'master'. _He hasn't visited in the past days, wonder why tonight? _Naruto didn't bother to turn around and look who it really was.

The blond boy heard 'Kabuto' come closer, he still didn't turn to face him. Naruto felt a bit of pressure around his upper body. The pressure came from pale arms that encircled his small body, around his upper arm and chest. A head was resting on his back and he felt the person sigh.

There was silence surrounding Naruto and the new intruder, which he still thinks is Kabuto. A couple minuets later Naruto was the one who broke the silence.

"Ka-Kabuto? What the hell are you—" A voice broke off his sentence.

"Usuratonkachi," Naruto recognized that voice immediately. _It can't be…_Naruto thought. He instantly turned around to face the person. _Sasuke?! Why is he here, I thought he wouldn't come for a loser like me._

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke still kept his arms around him (however now they are around Naruto's back). Upon the change of position Sasuke buried his face at the intersection of the neck and shoulder.

"Che, dobe you always find trouble and what do you mean by Kabuto?" Naruto felt warm in the embrace and buried his head to Sasuke's chest (Naruto is a bit short ok?).

"Get out of here teme!" Naruto tried to sound angry but it came out more pleading then angry. Sasuke raised his head from Naruto, but kept him in an embrace.

"Like I'm going to listen to you, come one dobe let's just—" Naruto interrupted him. Taking his face out from Sasuke's chest and yelled, "No! Get out know dumb ass because this is a trap by Kabuto."

"I don't care dobe," Sasuke tightened his hold on the smaller boy. _So Kabuto is working with Itachi. Damn it! _"I have you now and I will not let you go nor will I leave you… _again_"

"Oh how touching," Kabuto stepped into the room. "Uchiha Sasuke has a soft spot for the stupid, blond boy. Not to mention that he is also a container." The raven haired boy let go of Naruto and stood in front of him protectively. He sent a death glare towards Kabuto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well can't the **tensai **figure it out?"

"Che, you want revenge on the snake-bastard." Sasuke stated. Kabuto shrugged and then smiled.

"Yup, that about sums it up."

You think **you **can beat me?" Sasuke smirked.

"No I don't **think **I can, I **know **I can beat you," he held out the same device he showed to Naruto.

"Wait, that's—" Naruto was interrupted.

"My, Naruto glad you remember, but that is not the purpose of the device. This is the purpose," he said and pushed the small button. Naruto started yelling, he felt pain shooting throughout his body. Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side and caught him as he collapsed.

"What did you do?" Sasuke seethed and gritted his teeth.

"Well, it's one of the perks of having such a flexible army that one of them was an engineer (ok I am making this up people) and it is a nice perk that I am a medic-nin. I implanted—or another term for surgery in Kabuto terms—a small electrical device where his brain and spine nerves connect. When I push this button the device sends an electrical shock to the nerves. And since it is the spine and the brain that is shocked, it gives a generous amount of pain throughout the body no matter how small a shock." Kabuto explained. Throughout his whole explanation he was smiling more and more.

Sasuke growled. Naruto stopped yelling as the pain dissipated. The blond boy was still in Sasuke's arms and heard the explanation. He weakly said to Sasuke, "Don't… worry about it, I can… handle it…just beat the crap out of him…and take…the device."

"Dobe, if you actually listen in class you would understand the danger, idiot." Sasuke softly whispered to him.

Kabuto heard everything they said, "You know Naruto-kun, Sasuke is right. If I give you enough painful shocks to your nervous system you might end up being immobilized and possibly brain dead," Kabuto calmly explained.

"Don't…care Sasuke just beat the crap out of him. Trust me I'll be fine," Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke gently laid Naruto down to the floor and sighed.

"Three minuets that is all I need. You better endure it Usuratonkachi," Naruto nodded.

"How sweet but you can't possibly beat me in such a short amount of time," Kabuto held the button down and then removed his thumb; however, the button was stuck. Kabuto smiled as he heard Naruto whimper—clearly trying to refrain from screaming.

"Oops, forgot how defective these things are," he said as Naruto was clutching onto his body, Kabuto put the device in his pocket. Sasuke growled and lunged towards Kabuto.

* * *

**Author's notes and rambling: **Well yeah like I said kinda (ok really) short. Sorry again, if it was kind a boring sorry bout that too. Anyway, once a week I update ok? All I need is one review like I say. (Man I am thinking my story is getting kind of boring, like I said sorry) I'll try to make it as long as possible too, but there is no guarantee it will be over 2,000 words. Well, aren't you guys glad it's not a cliffhanger?

Thanks for reading, hope to see you guys next chappie!!

Thanks and give me criticism ok? Also tell me if I am going too fast or too slow with the story b/c I would like to know. Thanks again!


	10. What is home?

**Author notes/rambling: **K. I kinda updated a day early but eh. So there is a fight scene, but like I said I don't know how to write a fight scene, not really. That was why I made the one with Itachi and Sasuke so short. Anyhow forgive me for the crappy fighting scene and the side notes that include it which sorta stops the story but is there to make it more understandable. (Whoa! Long sentence!!)

I'll try not to delete the story as long as you guys give me at least one review for the chapter, man I have to watch my back now! Someone is threatening to hurt me if I delete! AAAAHHHHHHH the author is scared man! Scared I tell ya! (, ok enough of the over dramatic stuff, I like the threat anyway!) Ok I'll stop rambling now!

Thanks for the four reviewers on my last chapter!! I was very happy to receive them!

**Disclaimer: **lets see my tenth time saying this or something similar to this: I no ownie Naru k? k? Understand???? Huh? Do you? I'll stop now.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Sasuke lunged at Kabuto. Kabuto gracefully stepped to the side and side kicked to the flying Sasuke (you see…Sasuke **lunged **at him so yeah…) but his kick was blocked then was grabbed by the ankle and his body thrown to the window by Sasuke. The window shattered upon impact of the flying body; Kabuto flipped his body (so now he is doing a back flip in mid-air) and landed on the thick tree branch next to the window.

Sasuke growled and jumped out the window while unsheathing his katana to strike at Kabuto. Instead of hitting a body he hit the tree branch causing it to slice in half. Kabuto had jumped towards the outside walls of the inn, applying some chakra to his feet to land at the outside wall—basically he is crouched on the wall like spider man. Kabuto smirked at Sasuke as Sasuke applied some chakra to his feet and landed on the tree trunk. Sasuke looked up towards Kabuto's smirking face and smiled. Kabuto noticed his smiling face, a kunai came towards Kabuto at his left side and as Kabuto caught the kunai with his right hand BOOM it was an explosion trap.

Kabuto's hold on the wall released, he fell from the four-story height and landed on the ground on his back. He shakily stood, his back hurt like hell from the fall. His face was partially burnt, and his right hand was useless both injuries from the explosion. Kabuto shifted his head towards the building and saw Sasuke running down the wall of the inn. Sasuke was running down while his eyes were changing to blood red activating his sharigan and prepared his chidori. Sasuke ran in god-like speed towards Kabuto with his chidori in hand.

**One minute **

Kabuto smirked as the impact came towards his stomach, sending Kabuto flying towards the tree (same tree). Kabuto sat lifeless at the bottom of the tree his stomach revealing a hole and his body radiating with steam (his body was burnt). Sasuke growled at the sight and advanced towards Kabuto walking to him at first and then it became a sprint towards him, Sasuke preparing another chidori to make sure the medic-nin was really dead. Sasuke instead of hitting the 'lifeless' body he hit the tree and the tree shattered into pieces (yes, his chidori is so powerful that it destroyed the **whole **tree all the way to its branches). Sasuke growled; Kabuto was on the outside wall of the inn leaning and smirking. Sasuke wanted an explanation, but ran towards Kabuto instead _damn running out of time, that dobe better be ok._ Kabuto stood his ground then disappeared as Sasuke punched the wall causing it to crack. Kabuto reappeared behind Sasuke using his scalpel made out of chakra he tapped it on Sasuke's left shoulder and jump away before Sasuke delivered a back-kick to Kabuto's stomach successfully.

Sasuke noticed he can't use his whole left arm anymore and growled, glaring at Kabuto. Kabuto stood ground as he smirked at Sasuke. A slight staring contest ensued (five seconds total) as Sasuke was thinking up of ideas, fast. _There are only a minimal amount of jutsus I learned using one-hand from the snake-bastard. Damn…which one is appropriate? _A second passed as Sasuke listed the jutsus one by one until…_that's it! _Sasuke smirked and did about fifty signs as fast as lighting with his right hand red chakra spiraling around his body then ran towards Kabuto. Kabuto didn't notice the hand signs as he ran towards Sasuke, Kabuto making a couple of hand signs. Kabuto was overly confident he had an advantage. They both ran towards each other almost colliding.

(The explanation for Kabuto being all fine and ok is because he had a regenerating body remember? From the episode when Naruto fought Kabuto. His insides were also regenerated because he learned from the fight with Naruto that he needed the ability to regenerate his insides not just outside, so he made the medicine and drank it. Yeah that is the explanation now on with the story! Sorry for the rambling )

**Two minutes**

Both finished their jutsu as they collided, Sasuke yelling "Hiriyuu! Kasai no jutsu!" (Translation: Flying fire dragon technique which is totally made up). Kabuto didn't get a chance to use his technique as a line fire encircled him in the shape of a body of dragon. Kabuto burned, screaming in pain. A head of fire formed at the top of Kabuto shaping into a dragon's head. The head of the dragon roared and then engulfed the screaming body turning Kabuto into ashes. Sasuke smirked also wondering why there aren't any villagers in the streets or the inn, a look of worry passed his face.

He jumped up towards Naruto's room and saw the blond boy breathing heavily then his breathing calmed and Naruto looked lifeless. Sasuke rushed to his side and lifted the boys head to his lap. Sasuke had a pained look in his face as he used his right had to stroke his hair.

**Three minuets**

Sasuke lowered his head and whispered to Naruto's ear, "Naruto open your eyes and say something stupid like you always do dead-last." Sasuke's right hand clutched to Naruto's shirt (well when Naruto came to the inn he was given a shirt but he still has the same pants on from the tower).

"Don't call…" Naruto opened his eyes and grinned, "me that teme!" Sasuke let go and semi-hugged Naruto (hey remember he only has one arm mobile) having the smallest smile plastered on his face. A peaceful atmosphere surrounded them. A couple minuets passed and they stayed like that till Naruto noticed why there aren't anymore people around (sorry for the side notes but just reminding you he saw children playing outside remember?).

"Hey teme…why…no…people?" Naruto said weakly trying hard to stay conscious and trying even harder to make a complete sentence—which he utterly failed. Sasuke also tried to stay conscious since the jutsu he currently used took a lot of chakra.

"Like…the hell I know dobe, doesn't matter. Now…let's just get out of here ok?" Naruto nodded.

"Back to my 'home'?" Naruto asked as Sasuke tried to lift Naruto up with his right arm. He failed and both boys fell on the ground Naruto's body landed on top of Sasukes with an arm encircling Naruto to protect from the fall. Sasuke grunted from the impact.

"What **home**?" Sasuke replied with disgust. He held the blond boy tighter as if Naruto was going to disappear. They laid there both tired, and exhausted.

"You know…" Naruto whispered weakly and buried his face in Sasuke's chest, "the nice, big tower. That is my home." The sentence was barely audible but Sasuke heard it and scowled. He pushed Naruto into a sitting position with his mobile hand. Sasuke sat up and Naruto was sitting on his lap (Sasuke has one of his legs bent and one not bent). Sasuke clutched Naruto's shirt collar and brought the blond-haired boy's face closer to his. Sasuke leaned and touched forehead to forehead with Naruto. He growled and glared at Naruto.

"Are you really, I mean **really **that stupid?! Usuratonkachi! You call that tower your 'home'? Do you know the stupid definition of a home dobe?" Sasuke was angry, angry at the blond for being so naïve, and forgiving. Angry that Naruto always puts the happiness of others before his. Naruto was about to reply when Sasuke cut him.

"Home is where you feel comfortable, safe and people you care are there for you. We both don't have that. I know…" Sasuke's voice became softer and softer each word. "**but **that tower is not your home. It is what you call a prison dobe." Sasuke yelled this time. Naruto closed his eyes and a tear escaped. Sasuke let go of Naruto and gently embraced him.

"Now, let's leave everything behind, leave Konoha, and your prison. Please Naruto let's runaway…" Sasuke lowered his head to the intersection of Naruto's neck and shoulder (just like before) "together. What do you say Naruto? Even if you chose to go back I'll stay with you in that prison." Naruto froze letting Sasuke say all these things to him. Naruto wondered if this was really Sasuke, he never thought Sasuke could be this kind.

Naruto thought for a while, Sasuke waiting for his answer. Naruto nodded and used both hands to gently push Sasuke and have the blue-haired boy look at him. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes and grinned, "Fine teme! I'll go with you, besides I wanna see Tsunade-baba's face when she finds out I ran away!" Naruto yelling obnoxiously like his old self. However there was a hint of sadness mixed in, but also of happiness. Sasuke noticed this and also acted like his old self.

"Took you long enough to finally come up with that decision dobe," Sasuke smirked and Naruto semi-pouted. "Now that I see your healthy enough get off me and lets get out of here usuratonkachi." Naruto blushed a bit then anger showed on his face.

"Hey you're the one who's been going all lovey-dovey on me Sasuke…so…so" Naruto couldn't think of a comeback; he stood up and angrily marched towards the door ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke had a tiny hint of red on his face at the statement and smiled as he saw Naruto acting like his obnoxious, loudmouthed self. He stood and followed Naruto, _even if you're the most annoying person I know. You are important to me. Very important. _Sasuke felt Naruto was more then just an important person to him, but shrugged the feeling off, not really knowing what his relationship to the blond-haired boy was.

* * *

**Author's notes/semi-rambling: **Well that was kind of mushy.

_**Does Sasuke seem too much out of character?**_

_**Too mushy?**_

_**Too long?**_

_**And Do you like it still? (you can tell me if it is getting boring ok? I won't consider it as bashing)**_

Those are my questions, please someone give me an answer. Oh and review! It is fun getting reviews, It makes me very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very happy!! (wow that is a lot of happiness!!)

Thanks for those who read the notes and rambling.

Especially thank you for reading this story!!

Cya next chapter!


	11. Running away

**Authors apology and notes: **I have an extreme writer's block and was also busy with things last week that I didn't have the time to write, I am so sorry about that. Next week I will have classes and so might not be able to update till two weeks later, so now it is every other Wednesday I will update. Sorry about that too, but I do not want to rush on this story to end it. The update date keeps extending doesn't it? Well I this is the last extension. K? Sorry again.

Thanks for the reviews

**Disclaimer: **Naruto not mine, yup not mine at all.

* * *

"Hey teme! Where are we going?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up! Usuratonkachi! How many times have I told you? We need to get away from here," Sasuke said with irritation. He was still walking with an immobile arm.

"But teme, we've been walking for hours, besides couldn't we have just stayed at the inn? I mean it's free, no people, and the best place to be at the moment!" Naruto explained happily. Sasuke sighed at his stupidity.

"You just thought of that?" Naruto stopped walking and glared at the boy ahead of him. Sasuke noticed that Naruto stopped and he also stopped. The raven-haired boy paused then turned around glaring at Naruto, now both are glaring at each other.

"Yea, so what? Not a bad idea huh?"

"Naruto, what is the** point** ofme being with you?" Naruto paused to think for a moment.

"To run away?"

"Correct. Now if we are **running away **from Tsunade and Konoha, why would we stay at the inn we were just at?" Sasuke questioned the blond-haired boy as if questioning a preschooler.

"Because, it's free?" Naruto replied tilting his head to the side a bit. Sasuke felt like banging his head for the other boy's stupidity.

"Wrong, dobe. It is because Tsunade knows we were there." Sasuke seethed. Naruto scratched his head.

"So what? Why would she look for us anyway? To see if I was dead?" The last sentence was whispered and shifted his head down, letting his bangs cover his eyes. Sasuke's anger flew out with a sigh. The raven-haired boy full understood what Naruto meant. "Besides they might want you back because you're an Uchiha, you're important to them I…I'm just a—" Naruto was cut off by the other boy.

"Let's go dobe, either way we **both **are missing-nin now," Sasuke stated. He started to walk and lead the way. Naruto just stood his place. Sasuke noticed this and stopped; then yelled, "Come on dobe. Or else I'll just leave you there."

Sasuke kept walking never looking back to check if Naruto would follow, because he knows that he will sometime. Naruto sniffed and shifted his head up. He smiled brightly and yelled obnoxiously, "Like I care teme, maybe it'd be better if you left me then I won't have to deal with a bastard like you!!" Naruto ran after Sasuke and caught up till they were walking side-by-side.

Sasuke smirked, "Then why'd you run to me if it's better to not deal with me, dobe?" Naruto looked away to the side, staring at some interesting trees.

"Just," Naruto pause. Sasuke could tell he was embarrassed, "just because I feel pity for you Sasuke. After all I am the great Uzumaki Naruto. I help anyone who is in need even if that person is a bastard." Naruto puffed his chest up to seem 'great' and fisted his right hand then softly banged his chest. "Yup, I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke had one eyebrow up—a questioning look.

"Pity? Help? Che, nice excuse," Naruto crossed his arms and 'hmphed' at the statement. Sasuke smirked again, "Let's go dobe."

After a couple of minutes of walking and Naruto following Sasuke in silence, Naruto asked a question, "Ne Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"One question, **where **are we going?" The both kept walking.

"Southeast from here, it will lead up to an ocean and once we cross using our chakra (since he can't swim at the moment) to the second nearest village: the country of Water, the village of Hidden Mist." Sasuke stated rather bored, not even looking back to see Naruto's face.

"Oh ok." Naruto replied. After another moment of silence Naruto question Sasuke again, "What is the nearest village and why didn't we go there?" Sasuke stopped for a moment then walked again.

"Because the nearest village is to the south, and that is the Hidden Village of Sound. Also the Sound village borders Konoha and the Lighting Country, it will be stupid to go there." Sasuke said with coldness in his voice. Upon hearing what Sasuke had just said there was an awkward silence.

* * *

**The Country of Water—the Village of Hidden Mist!**

"Ok, we made it here, it's nighttime too. Shouldn't we find a place to stay? Especially since we are both hurt?" Naruto asked tired from traveling.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "We should find an inn, oh and Naruto change yourself into your girl form."

Confused, Naruto tilted his head to the side a bit, then clasp his hands together making a sign "Henge!" with a 'poof' Naruto turned into a pigtailed blonde-haired girl with a big chest, and whisker-like marks on his cheeks (did I mention naked too?), "One question, why?"

Sasuke sighed, "Put clothes on dobe! I'll tell you once we're at the inn. Also make your chest smaller, take out the pigtails, turn your hair black, and take out those scars on your face," Sasuke commanded.

Naruto growled; he hated being told what to do especially if the one commanding is his 'rival'. "Why should I teme!?" Naruto yelled.

"Just do it and I'll tell you at the inn!" Sasuke growled, frustrated with Naruto's defiance.

Naruto muttered a couple of incoherent words, but complied. "Henge!" with another 'poof' Naruto turned into a girl with black hair to her shoulders, a small chest, no scar marks, wearing an orange jumpsuit, and big clear blue eyes. Naruto looked like an innocent angel wearing an orange jumpsuit—did I mention he looked adorable!

Sasuke looked at the new form and nodded his head in approval. The boy grabbed the 'girl's' hand and led her to the entrance of the building, a couple of blocks away. They stopped just outside of the entrance. Sasuke faced Naruto and commanded once again, "Now you keep your mouth shut, and look as innocent as possible. No matter what I say in there just smile and act natural. Got it?" Naruto was confused and angry.

"Teme! Just tell me!"

"If I do you'll just ruin it, no matter how good a liar you are. I promise to explain once we get a room, just promise me you'll do what I said." Sasuke sighed he was tired.

Naruto muttered a couple more incoherent words, but nodded and said, "Fine I'll smile and keep my mouth shut ya happy?!" Sasuke nodded then grabbed Naruto's hand.

"What—" Naruto was going to question about the grabbing-the-hand deal.

"Keep your mouth shut dobe." Then Sasuke led Naruto to the inside of the inn to the front desk.

"Yes what may I help you two with?" the front desk person asked.

"We would like a room." Sasuke stated. His face blank like usual. The person eyed both of them then smiled.

"Oh out somewhere together?" he asked.

"Sort of" Sasuke replied not really wanting to converse.

"A one bedroom room is that what you two would like?" he asked smiling. Naruto's eyes widened and was about to protest, Sasuke noticed this and grabbed Naruto's arm with his mobile hand and hugged him to cut off the blonde-haired girl's protest. Sasuke whispered into his/her ear.

"Dobe, shut up and smile." Naruto glared at the raven-haired boy but smiled anyways.

The front desk person mistook it as an affectionate hug and smiled even more. Sasuke still looked at the man with a stoic face and said, "Yes a one bedroom room."

"Ok, would you give me your names please?"

"Suzuki Hideki and Suzuki Yoko" Sasuke stated. Naruto's eyes widened again. _Why the hell do we have the same last name? Why couldn't we just use our names? Damn mine means sun child, and his is wisdom?! What the hell? The teme better have a good explanation for this. _"Can we also get a first aid kit sent up? We got injured on the way here." The person nodded in reply.

The person wrote on a scroll their names next to their room number, "You're room will be on the third floor, its number 325" He then handed the key to Sasuke. "Have a nice stay!" Sasuke nodded and took the key.

Sasuke held Naruto's hand till they got inside their room, then he let go. Naruto glared at Sasuke then asked, "Now, explain teme."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, it's pretty simple if you aren't so dense. We are in the identities of Suzuki Hideki and Suzuki Yoko. We are married and we travel to many places. Simple, it's so Tsunade can't find us as easily."

"Ok, now why am I the girl and you the boy?"

"You're stupid jutsu dobe; I can't hold it as long as you can."

"Why are **we **supposedly married, wouldn't it be just easier if I be a guy too; we can get two separate beds and say we are cousins or something."

"Can't you notice that we look nothing a like?"

"Well I can transform and look sort of like you, oh and by the way why didn't I change my eye color too, then it would be a full cover."

"It's easier to not get noticed if we are a married couple, because Tsunade would search for two **boys **traveling together. I have my reasons for the second one."

"Why didn't you change?"

"I barely have enough chakra."

There was a knock on the door, Naruto (still in girl form) was the closest one and so he answered it. A man with a first aid kit stood there smiling. "Here is the first aid kit; you guys can keep it till you leave." He handed the kit to Naruto and Naruto muttered thanks and closed the door.

"Hey teme, here you go!" Naruto took the kit to where Sasuke is—he sat on the edge of the bed while Naruto answered the door.

Naruto sat on the floor and changed back to his old form as Sasuke started to bandage his wounds; Naruto stared at him as Sasuke fumbled a bit because he only had his right hand mobile.

"Need help?"

"No." Sasuke stated, not wanting any help because of his stupid pride.

"Don't be a bastard you can't do that without my help."

"Yes I can, so shut-up dobe." Naruto sighed at his stubbornness. He decided to help even though the other boy protested. Naruto stood up and walked towards to Sasuke till he was in front of the raven-haired boy. "What are you doing?"

"Helping," Naruto then grabbed the bandages from Sasuke's hand and stared to wrap it around his abdomen. Sasuke stiffened at the close contact with the other boy. _Naruto smells like the forest and a hint of metal. Maybe from the tower._ Sasuke sat still till Naruto finished wrapping his abdomen. Naruto then sat next to Sasuke and said, "Now turn and face me you got a couple cuts on your face, oh your arm and some on the back."

"I can handle it dobe. Besides weren't you injured too?" Sasuke whispered, clearly embarrassed he needed help. Naruto took a cotton ball and dipped it in alcohol, then dabbed it at Sasuke's wounds.

"Nah all are healed, I feel fine. Remember I heal like a monster!!" Naruto said happily as he cleaned more of Sasuke's wounds with alcohol. There was an awkward silence as Naruto finished cleaning his wound and now placing band-aids to cover them.

"There I'm done!!" Naruto grabbed the used cotton balls and the plastic coverings form the band-aid and walked into the bathroom to throw it in the trash. He came back then closed the kit and placed it in a drawer. "Well that wasn't so bad now was it teme!! Now I'm tired, so how are we going to sleep, one on the floor the other on the bed?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was tired, "Dobe we can both sleep on the bed it's big enough and besides we're both guys it should be fine. Also I'm too tired to argue over such a trivial thing." Naruto was hesitant but was too tired to be his obnoxious self, and just nodded. He sat down and went under the covers then laid back, Sasuke did the same. They lay back to back after a couple of awkwardness both boys laid on their back staring at the ceiling, Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't asleep yet and asked a question.

"Ne Sasuke, is this how we are going to live, you know in moments like this?" Naruto whispered.

"Not sure dobe."

"Would you like to? I mean it feels nice, you know not being alone." the last part barely audible. The awkward silence turned to a comfortable one. Sasuke semi-smiled in the dark.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Sasuke whispered. Naruto heard and smiled.

* * *

**Tsunade's office**

(Ok to let you guys know it took Sasuke about I think it was three days to get there, then it took about a day and a half for Sasuke and Naruto to get to the village they are in now, and this skip is eight days from when Sasuke left)

"Where is that Uchiha, he should have been here by now, it only takes three days to get here and back, he should have been here yesterday if the fight went on for a day!!" Tsunade felt uncomfortable, she then checked he lottery ticket. She gasped, she won!

"Damn it, that Uchiha I have a bad feeling about this." Tsunade called in a few Anbu and told them to go where Sasuke's letter was told to. She didn't care if Sasuke was told to come alone, she knows something bad happened, and besides it's been eight days.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, wait correct that, I never did trust him."

A day has passed since she sent the Anbu, it was morning and Tsunade was surprised to find an Anbu appearing in her office in a puff of smoke.

"You aren't supposed to have been here yet, what is it?" She asked, she knows something was wrong, again. The Anbu bowed then kept his head shifted down.

"Tsunade-sama, I am sorry to inform you but we found—"

* * *

**Author's note: **Like I said I am sorry for being a week and two hours late. Well please tell me if you lost interest in it, I mean at the moment it doesn't seem so interesting so please tell me if 

**Was it boring?**

**The plot going way too slow, or something?**

**Do you hate it now and lost interest cause the author is updating too slow?**

Thank you for reading!

IMPORTANT Note: Well if you think any of the characters is a bit of out of character, I agree. However, people mature when they grow and it's been five years now since they were twelve, and so they matured especially with the events had happened. For example Sakura changed a bit from her twelve year old self, but still kept a bit of her character. Well that is what I am doing to Sasuke and Naruto, or at least trying to. So tell me if they are WAY too much out of character, but if it was a little, I think it should be fine, right?

See you in two weeks, hopefully.


	12. What? Sasuke and Naruto are

**Author's note IMPORTANT: **Sorry I skipped the new deadline, well sad news I am extending it again, sorry. I didn't know that my classes will all give me assignments; I can't believe I found time to type this, sorry if this one is short. Well, I am busy with, work, school, homework and sports, sorry again guys but my schedule is filled, I am also losing sleep and it is only the second week of school. I will update when I have no school which is maybe in a month or two, sorry again, but when summer hits I will be sure to update as much as possible. I also have a ton of required tests to take so I can graduate, and so I won't update as much, please forgive me.

Thanks for the reviews I will now accept bashing and all those likes because I have been a jerk, letting you wait for the updates.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes or any other mistakes, I am tired and I do not know what the hell is going on with my mind.

**Disclaimer: **me no ownie Naruto.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, I am sorry to inform you but we found two dead bodies." 

"What?! And who may I asked do they belong to?" She asked trying to be calm. _Please not again._

"They are the identities of Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Are you positive it is really them?" She asked glaring at the Anbu before her.

"Yes, we are, you can see for yourself Tsunade-sama," the Anbu replied still keeping his head down.

"Yes I would like to see for myself." Tsunade was doubtful, _it's not possible that brat can't be dead, I mean he just can't. _She stood and nodded to the Anbu.

"Hai," the Anbu disappeared and re-appeared with two other members. The two extra members were each carrying a body, one of which belonged to a dark-haired boy and the other a blond-haired. Tsunade walked towards the two members and motioned them to put the bodies down, they complied. Tsunade kneeled to see get a closer look at the bodies.

"No…it, no it's not possible, not again," Tsunade trembled, closing her eyes to hold back tears. "No doubt that is the Uchiha, and the other it…it belongs to him." She ignored the raven-haired boy's body and touched the blond-haired boy's face. "Damn brat, you promised…you said that you always keep your promises, so therefore you can't be dead. Naruto…quit joking around wake up now. Please."

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry but," the Anbu leader was cut off by Tsunade herself.

"Don't you dare say it! It can't be…" She hugged Naruto's body, and cried. "Sorry Naruto, I…you…why?"

Silence filled the room, three days later the funeral of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke held into place. The few who knew both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto kept the memories of the two ninja's and in their hearts they were both equally matched, and that they were the two strongest ninja in Konoha.

However, Konoha had believed they had lost one of the best ninja and lost one of the loser/ashamed ninja. Or that is what they knew**  
**

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke POV**

(The day after they arrived at the inn, so the funeral still didn't go on yet)

Sasuke awoke with a warm creature on his chest, said creature was a person named Uzumaki Naruto—or what is now known as Suzuki Yoko. He stared at the boy (he is in his boy form), and smirked/smiled. _This is one of the moments Naruto was not so annoying, and he also looks a bit carefree too. As if nothing had happened at all and we just lived our lives._

Naruto squirmed a bit and hugged the warm 'pillow'—well he thought it was a pillow. The sun rose and the rays hit Naruto's face. "Nnng…" he opened one eye and yawned. Naruto rubbed his eyes and then snuggled closer to his warm 'pillow'.

"Oi, dobe are you just going to sleep all day? Wake up." Naruto heard a voice say, it was unexpectedly close too. Naruto opened both eyes and was met with dark ones.

He stared.

A minute passed, and Naruto stared; both kept in eye contact.

Silence,

"AAAHHHHHHHHH," Naruto yelled and his body jumped back, surprisingly he fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Naruto glared and then stood up, pointing at Sasuke. "WHAT THE HELL?!! Teme! Why are you so close to me?"

Sasuke gave a questioning look, and then glared. "Quit yelling dobe, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood, and what do you mean close? **You're **the one who was snuggling up to me like I was a teddy bear or something."

"Urrgghh, it was cold, besides you could've tried to wake me up or something." Naruto pouted, embarrassed that he 'snuggled' Sasuke and then turned a bit red. Sasuke smirked.

"I did."

"Well try harder next time!" Naruto collapsed on the bed face-down covering his face with a pillow

A moment passed, both boys were just lying in the bed next to each other. Sasuke turned his head and saw the digital clock blinking 6:10 AM. He sighed and turned to see Naruto still having his face in the pillow.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, wondering why Sasuke didn't call him dobe.

"When did you get your memories back?" Naruto stiffened at the question and then sighed—his face still in the pillow.

"I don't know but it was at the tower." Naruto mumbled. He felt Sasuke moving (he sat up, so now he is in a sitting position) and then felt a hand on his head. Naruto stiffened at the touch then relaxed and turned his head to face Sasuke. "What is it?"

"Do you remember what happened when you lost your memories?" Sasuke asked, his voice sad and hopeful, _please don't let him know. _Naruto sat up, to face the dark-haired boy and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Silence filled the room. Sasuke turned away, _how can he smile like that? _Naruto lightly punched Sasuke on the arm, "Damn you bastard you and taking advantage of my amnesia. I still owe you a favor, and I said anything too!! Urgh…bastard, but that red bean bun was good."

Sasuke smirked, "Well you took it, and surprised you remember that you owe something, especially with that brain of yours."

"Hey! I don't break promises no matter how stupid the promise is, now what is the favor?"

"Don't have one yet, I'll let you know when the time comes"

"No tell me now so I can get it over with."

"Hn."

"Damn bastard and his stupid smugness…hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What do we do now?"

"We live as a married couple." Sasuke stated simply, Naruto had his mouth opened.

"You gotta be kidding me I can't be a girl the rest of my life, plus that takes too much chakra."

"You don't have to use the henge, just get a wig, some powder to cover your whiskers and you look like a girl with just your original form."

"Are you saying I look like a girl?"

"Of course you do."

"Like hell I want to be married to a bastard like you!"

"Live with it Naruto, that is our identities and you are married to me."

"Urrgg" Naruto let it slide, he doesn't care—if he is married to a bastard then he is married to a bastard.

"Now come on dobe, we got to go to the store and get you a black haired wig and some powder. Also, some dark-red dye for my hair. Then we will leave again."

"Where we going?" Naruto asked, not caring anymore about the whole Naruto-is-a-wife deal.

"We are going to risk passing through Konoha and moving to the hidden village of rain, that is where we will stay, even if it is near Konoha, Suna, and the earth country." Sasuke mumbled the last village, hoping Naruto didn't hear.

"It's ok Sasuke, I don't mind much, oh why are we going to a place where we are close to the village?"

"Because, it is a precaution, that if my plan (referring to the bodies, and also he told Naruto about it too) didn't work then they would check the farthest village away from them, yet near the lightning country, which is this village."

"Ohhhh ok. When will our fake-yet-real-life-looking bodies disappear?"

"About six days from now, hopefully they found it already, it took a lot of my chakra to build two bodies that will last about two weeks."

"Heh…you and your forbidden techniques."

* * *

**Author notes/ramble: **

Well no cliff hangers, but hopefully you guys are still interested in the story; please review I tired myself out trying to write this chapter. Sorry that this chapter wasn't all that interesting.

I like reviews it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Semi-IMPORTANT: **Also I hope to not come and delete this story I have spent so much time on, I wish to continue, but here is a big risk/request (yes I am going to be a jerk again, you know lack of sleep does that to you.) I wish to receive about 15 reviews, or I might (I said might) delete, because then I know not many will be interested, a good review will be nice (the kind that actually gives feed back) but a one-word review is also accepted, just say anything is fine with me. Before I just asked for one review, but I need a HUGE motivator at the moment to keep me going, man I feel dead. Tell me if you hate the story too…or if you still like it…like I said I need a motivator to keep going even if the updates will be a while.


	13. Shopping Time!

**Authors notes:**

Yo! I had a day off, but I still put out my homework, to write this! I was motivated by you guys thanks!

I like the reviews, yet some I felt threatened (Akikei shivers, feels like she is going to die if she deletes the story) I don't know when the next update is so I'm sorry about that, I'll still accept bashing.

Thanks for reviewing!

THIS story is going a bit slow isn't it?

Sorry for errors in any of my chapters but I don't edit them I type them once, because I am so tired.

**IMPORTANT: **This chapter is just a small semi-fluffy one (I don't even know why I wasted my time making this), it is just a sub- chappie that doesn't have to be read, but still a bit important, if you guys want the 'real' chapter skip this and wait till nighttime I will put up the 'real' chapter.

Please tell me if you really liked this (cause this slows the story a bit more), the reviews really made me happy! I hope to receive more, cause it makes me know that many people are reading it, and my efforts aren't wasted.

Thank-you to everyone!! Who reviewed/not reviewed but just read and supported me.

**Disclaimer: **I hate repeating myself, so you know the deal

* * *

Here is a chappie that is not that important. 

"Hurry up usuratonkatchi!" Sasuke yelled, waiting at the hall next to their door.

"Coming geez, teme! I'm not used to changing and stuff, you know how long it takes to get used to chakra?" Naruto yelled back, preparing for his jutsu, "I technically don't even have any clothes so that means we need to go clothes shopping too! Damn."

Running footsteps was heard from the inside and a second later the door busted open to reveal the-girl-form-disguised: Suzuki Yoko.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke scoffed then grabbed Naruto's wrist, "Come on!" and was dragged across the town by Hideki'.

"Yes **honey**, love you too!" Naruto replied filled with sarcasm.

A few minutes later they arrived at a store called: "Mist Shoppe" (yeah I know not very creative, but still!!). They walked inside hand-in-hand, Naruto not noticing that Sasuke was holding his hand.

"Hey, Sas-umm I mean Hideki-kun did you bring enough money?" Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe, if I didn't why would we be here?"

"So how much do you have?"

"That is information you need not know." Naruto growled.

"Wait, how did you get money if and when you have not gotten a mission, since most likely you were on punishment?"

Sasuke sighed, changing the subject, "Come on let's go find you some clothes" still holding onto Naruto's hand he dragged him to the women's section.

"Hey why do we have to get women's clothes? Can't girls wear guy's clothes?" Naruto pouted/questioned.

"Dobe, its more convincing if you wore women's clothes, besides you're the type that acts like a cute-yet-spunky girl" Sasuke smirked again.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Guess usuratonkatchi."

"Argh" Naruto stomped farther into the women's section, ignoring the dark-haired man. "Let's just get this over with," he mumbled. Sasuke turned to leave but Naruto noticed and smiled evilly running to Sasuke and grabbing his wrist. "Oh, **dear** did I mention that you will need to help me pick out some clothes" He smiled innocently, then whispering, "heh I am going to drag you down in this misery too teme!"

"Che," Sasuke replied with a great frown on his face' really hating the fact that he is being forced to help the dobe.

"Come on Sa-Hideki, you need to help me look nice, besides you are paying for it all" Naruto said noticing a sales clerk with the nametag 'Mai'. The clerk approached the two smiling.

"Do you need any help or have any questions?" She asked smiling at them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded, making a silent agreement that asking would go a lot faster, especially since both are guys and have no clue about female clothing.

"Yes, I want my wife to wear women's clothes for a change; she's too fond of male clothing." Sasuke replied monotonously. Naruto growled at the statement. The clerk smiled at Sasuke.

"Well you mean is that it is her first time in a women's section?" Sasuke nodded. "Well is there any particular kind of clothing you want her to wear? Sundresses? Skirt? Ninja clothing?" She asked. Sasuke frowned, thinking _what would Naruto look better as a girl in? Wait…Where the hell did these thoughts come from? Yeah, just thinking this because it's for his disguise, yes that is it his disguise. _

"Sundress" Sasuke replied. Naruto gaped at him.

"Wait why not the Ninja clothing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Sundress." He replied. The clerk laughed nervously sensing an argument then asked breaking the two before they start.

"Well, are you sure this is what your wife wants? I mean you shouldn't-" Sasuke gave her the death glare before she continued any further. She backed away a bit, then grabbed Naruto's wrist leading him to the women's section. "Well as your husband wanted you to be in a Sundress, got a particular color?"

"Orange, definitely" Naruto grinned.

"Umm ok, a bit of an odd color, but I'll see-"

"Sky blue" Sasuke interrupted.

"Umm sir…"

"Yoko you wanted me to help you choose, so I think you look better in sky blue." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme! You know I like orange!!"

"Sky-blue, like you said I am paying for it, stop wasting our time."

"FINE!" Naruto yelled. The clerk was scared, confused and didn't know what to do, but got a sky blue dress with a couple of small orange flowers printed on it.

"Will this do?" She asked. Both nodded in agreement. The clerk smiled, and wondered how weird their relationship is.

"Have sandals and a hat to match it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stared at him in amazement.

"Yes," She replied going to the back and getting a straw hat, and brown sandals. "Would these do?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto tried it all in the dressing room and all fit perfectly.

"Come on dobe come out I want to see."

"Why?" Naruto asked clearly embarrassed.

"Because, I want to see"

"Not a good enough reason, but fine!" Naruto opened the door slowly. (Too lazy to explain the dress) Basically he looked adorable, (Naruto took out part of the jutsu that has an effect on his body structure, but kept the face and hair the same, just to see if it really fits his real body.)

"Lets go dobe, I'll pay for those going out, your old clothes are dead anyways. Now let's look for a black wig, dye, make-up, and more clothes for you and me" He started to walk towards the men's section when Naruto grabbed him by the wrist.

"Wait, why can't I just dye my hair black and keep my actual hair, a wig is too obvious and suspicious, so why not?" Naruto asked.

"Sure dobe come on."

"Hey you should wear fake glasses too, because if you just change your hair color you'd still look the same." Sasuke gave a questioning look, then nodded.

"Let's go then dobe."

"Oh we also need to get a backpack, to carry all this stuff."

"Dobe!"

* * *

**Back to the Inn**

(They dyed their hair, brought the clothes near the bed removing the tags, and styled their hair differently, Sasuke's was slicked back, and Naruto just got rid of his spiky hair)

"Sasuke it's afternoon I'm hungry." Naruto whined.

"Fine, let's go and eat, but remember we have to act like newly-weds. Also wear your dress and put some make-up on to cover those marks on your face." Naruto nodded happily then latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"This good?" Sasuke nodded then put his thin-framed glasses on . "Yay time for food!!"_This feels nice; Sasuke is like a family…it's nice. I'll enjoy this while it lasts._

"Where do you want to eat dobe?" Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted, "No ramen, I know you don't like it." Naruto went a bit wide-eyed and smiled.

"How bout your favorite, you know rice balls, a place with rice balls, and red bean buns!!" Naruto cheered.

"Ok."

The day passed by and the two boys enjoyed each others company and decided to stay at the Inn a bit longer; two days to be exact before they left (counting this day).

* * *

**Night, Last Day at the Inn**

The boys were again sleeping next to each other, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Is this what our lives are going to be at the Hidden Village of Rain?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Cause, I…I," Naruto was a bit hesitant, "I like this feeling, no loneliness, and for the first time in my life I feel like I have a family, even if it consists of just you." The sentence barely audible. "What about you? Don't you think like that?" Naruto asked, curious on what Sasuke felt about spending the past few days with him.

"Well…I honestly don't know Naruto, but…_I know I don't want you to leave my side, what is this feeling? _Let's just sleep." Naruto, was a bit depressed by the answer, but let it go.

"Night teme!"

"Night"

* * *

**MORE notes: **That story was, eh. I sort of liked it, but please give me feedback to this one, yeah I know the chappie was a bit corny. 


	14. Goodbyes

**Author's notes:**

Hey I'm back for a bit, did you check out the sub-chappie? It's ok if you didn't. Whoa I wrote both in one day! I'm exhausted!!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this!

**Please tell me if this is going a bit slow, that is why I made the shopping scene into a cut one to make it faster to those who want it a bit faster, but I think it didn't make much difference.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them, got it? Good.

Here is the chappie!! Enjoy

* * *

**There is a cut scene here where I will put up (it's just Naruto and Sasuke shopping together, nothing really, but this tells you what they look like, sort of I suck at descriptions) **Naruto and Sasuke decided to stay for two days before leaving to rest. Sasuke is almost all healed, andhis arm has been mobile for those two days, since the jutsu wore off.

"Let's go Yoko!" Sasuke yelled grabbing a backpack with some clothing, money and food.

"Ok! Ok! Coming!" Naruto grabbed a small backpack and ran to Sasuke.

They paid for the Inn and left to go to the lightning country.

* * *

**At The Great Naruto Bridge! **(Not sure if this bridge is a bridge that connects to mist and the mainland, which is Fire country, but let's pretend it does)

"Ne Hideki! Do I have to call you Hideki all the time?" Naruto asked. He was wearing a sun hat, a sky-blue sun dress, and sandals.

"Yes, Yoko-chan. Now hurry up it takes us almost half a day to pass this bridge." The dark-red headed boy replied, wearing dark-red shirt, and white shorts.

"Ne teme how long does it take to get to the village after we pass the bridge?"

"Another day, now hurry up Yoko!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist to make him hurry.

"Hey watch it! I'm not used to wearing these kinds of sandals, plus this dress feels weird teme! I need to walk slowly! And what's with you grabbing my wrist so much?" Naruto growled, nearly tripping."

"Like I said we're married! We are newly-weds traveling for a bit before we settle to a place." Sasuke replied irritated.

"Oh ok!" then latched lightly onto Sasuke's arm, and grinned. Sasuke was a bit surprised by the touch, but then relaxed. "I wonder how everyone is doing. It's been more then a year since I saw them right?" Sasuke just nodded.

* * *

**At Konoha village (Funeral day, holds in the afternoon so its morning)**

"Sakura, Get a hold of yourself! Stop spacing out!" Ino yelled at her.

"Oh, Ino! Where am I?" Sakura asked standing in a store filled with flowers.

"The flower shop let me guess you walked in here (most likely) subconsciously. And subconsciously you want to buy flowers for your two-team mates." Ino gently smiled. "Sorry, Sakura you've had it hard, huh?"

"Yeah, I want flowers for them; do you have one that symbolizes Sasuke and Naruto well?" Sakura asked, almost in tears.

Ino smiled, and then walked over to Sakura, hugging her. "Yup, now calm down you know how weird it is for two rivals to hug like this? Then again, we stopped that rivalry a while ago huh?" Sakura hugged Ino and cried.

"I miss them Ino, especially when they were together, why did they have to…" Sakura cried more.

"Now, now Sakura, you were one of the closest to them since you were her teammate. We all know how you feel, and we are all asking why…" Ino had some tears forming but smiled, and held it back. "Now come on let's get you those flowers, all of us are going to have to say goodbye to them, big-forehead." Sakura smiled a bit, and pretended to be angry.

"Don't call me that Ino-pig!!"

"Heh, now let's see which flowers should we get for Sasuke first?" Ino asked walking around the store. Sakura followed her.

(A/N: I found the meanings but I have no idea what they look like)

"A tiger lily for pride," Sakura smiled knowing how true that is, "Oleander for caution, Trefoil for revenge, and a white tulip for forgiveness." She picked all the flowers and gave them to Sakura.

"Now what flowers are for Naruto?" Sakura smiled.

"Definitely a flower with the meaning 'ambition'!"

"A marigold for comforts the heart, borage for courage, hollyhock for ambition, lavender for purity, and Larkspur for lightness." Held these flowers and walked to the counter, bundling them with dark orange string. Ino put the flowers aside and motioned to get Sasuke's, Sakura handed the flowers to her and Ino bundled the flowers with dark-blue string.

"How bout we get something for both of them?" Sakura questioned. Ino nodded and left the flowers on the counter and walked around the store.

"Since you know both of them more what do you think? Just give me a word and I'll pick the flower." Ino asked. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Peace," Ino picked a cattail, "remembrance," Ino picked a yellow Zinnia, "and finally goodbye" Sakura whispered the last one. Ino picked a cyclamen. She went to the counter and bundled them with dark orange, and dark blue string. They both had tears slowly falling.

"Well see you there (funeral) Sakura." Sakura nodded.

"I'll see you" Sakura left the store and walked down the street with three bundles of flowers, again spacing out and thinking about the two. Without noticing, she bumped into someone, dropped her flowers and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said, still sitting on the ground. She looked up to see a bright-blue-eyed girl. _Whoa, those eyes remind me of Naruto! _

"Its ok" The girl replied and held a hand to help Sakura up, the pink-haired girl took it and was pulled up. The blue-eyed girl saw the flowers on the ground then picked up the bundle with the orange string first then gave it to Sakura. "Oh, you dropped these. By the way why do you have them?"

"I…you must not be from here, right?" Sakura asked wanting to change the subject.

"A yeah, of sorry for being rude! Names Suzuki Yoko! What's yours?"

"Ah, Haruno Sakura, again I'm sorry for bumping into you." Sakura bowed, _this girl looks and acts a lot like Naruto, maybe I'm being delusional; he's…well he's…_

"Are you ok? Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry but, you look like a friend of mine, but he's dead, so I'm sorry." Sakura said, not knowing why she keeps apologizing. Yoko frowned a bit then shook her head.

"It's ok, I get that a lot. So what's-"

"Yoko!" A male voice interrupting. "Stop bothering so many people, Yoko. I apologize for my wife she can be a pain sometimes." Yoko hit him.

"What did you mean by that Hideki?"

"Just stating the facts." He saw a bundle of flowers on the ground with a dark-blue string around it and picked it up. "Did you drop this?" he asked, then handing the bundle to Sakura.

"Ah yes thanks, and no need to apologize for your wife, she's umm well I'm the one who bumped into her." Sakura said, then found the last bundle and picked it up.

"So Sakura-chan, what are those flowers for?"

"A funeral" Sakura replied not knowing why she is telling two complete strangers, but she felt comfortable around them. "It's a funeral for today, they were my teammates, and I miss them so much. I…oh sorry I don't know why I'm telling you this." Yoko and Hideki looked apologetic, which Sakura misread for as pity, and sympathy. "Well are you two travelers? I haven't seen any of you around."

"Yes, my apologies my name is Suzuki Hideki, and my wife and I are just traveling around to find a place to stay and get settled." Hideki replied.

"Sorry to have you come to our village in a time like this, usually it's pretty lively and bright, but since there is a funeral everyone is a bit dull. But Konoha is a great village, to let you know! Well nice meeting you but I need to prepare for the event." _He looks like Sasuke, but that's impossible Sasuke, wouldn't even talk to anyone._

"Well nice meeting you too Sakura-chan!" Yoko replied, but before Sakura was about to leave a bark was heard.

"Akamaru! Wait, I know I smell them but it's not possible they can be here!" a spiky brown-haired teen yelled. A huge white dog stopped in near Yoko and Hideki. "Yo! See Akamaru, that's not Naruto and Sasuke no matter how much I do smell it from them."

"Umm who is this Naruto and Sasuke?" Yoko asked innocently, then looking at Hideki for help. Both thinking _Shit, our scent!_

"They're my teammates." Sakura replied, then going to the spiky brown-haired boy and then yelled, "What do you mean it's not Naruto and Sasuke, and how much you smell it from them? Kiba! You know they are both dead!!"

"Sakura, sorry but you know my ability for tracking people using their scent, these two really smell like Naruto and Sasuke. Too bad I wasn't here to see Naruto when he came back with Sasuke; I was gone for a whole week! However, I do know those two reek of Sasuke and Naruto on them!" Sakura eyed Yoko and Hideki knowing full well of Kiba's tracking abilities.

"It can't be possible! But they do look like them! Sorry **Yoko** and **Hideki**, but we need you to see the Hokage." Sakura was getting angry.

"Ah! Why have we done anything wrong Sakura-chan?" Yoko asked innocently.

"No but you two have with me" She replied sternly. "If there is nothing you have done you will come with me."

"Sak-" Yoko was interrupted by Hideki putting a hand on her shoulder. Yoko felt a warm sensation on her shoulder, and then felt a bit weak, she stared at Hideki, and he nodded-gesturing to trust him.

"We'll go." Hideki said.

* * *

**At the office**

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt you but, we have some visitors we want you to see." Sakura asked behind the door.

"Come in Sakura." Sakura came in followed by Yoko, Hideki, and Kiba. Sakura bowed. "What is this about? You know we have something going on in the afternoon."

"It is about Naruto and Sasuke," Tsunade clenched her fists, Sakura continued, "Kiba seems to find their scent on them." Tsunade glared at Yoko and Hideki.

"I don't doubt Kiba's abilities, now come tell the truth are you really Naruto and Sasuke? If you come out now I will lessen your punishments." Tsunade said angry that Naruto and Sasuke will fake their deaths. Yoko stared at Hideki them hid behind him and hugging him.

"I'm scared Hideki, I don't want to-" Yoko whispered.

"Sorry but we don't know who these people are, and you are scaring my wife, please leave us be." Hideki replied.

"Enough with the act! Naruto!" Kiba yelled, and grabbed Yoko, her pack fell to the ground and opened revealing two leaf headbands (I forgot what they called them haite maybe or something like that.). One had a scratch on it and the other was still fine, but both looked old and a bit worn out. Tsunade noticed the headbands.

"Where did you get those?" She asked, remembering that when they found the bodies there weren't any headbands. Yoko refused to answer. "Answer me!"

"I found them at an inn ok?"

"Where?"

"When my husband and I were at the hidden village of cloud, there seemed to be a fight scene and I found those to headbands, I thought they were pretty cool so I took them. I gave the one with the scratch to my husband, but he told me to keep it in my pack. So I did." Yoko replied.

"Kiba that nose of yours I think is a bit too good; you must have smelled the headbands on them." Tsunade glared.

"Sorry bout that!" Kiba let go of Yoko and laughed nervously. _I swear they reek of them and not just the headbands, I mean it's not possible it's just the headbands._

"It's ok." Yoko replied. Tsunade smiled apologetically.

"Sorry for causing you two trouble, it's just that we really missed those ninjas, I apologize again, but really you look like them." Tsunade smiled, sadness filling her.

"I'm sorry too Yoko-chan and Hideki." Sakura replied.

"It's ok; can my wife and I go? We are just passing anyway; we wouldn't want to stay where we look like your deceased ninjas, it would just bring you people sad memories." Hideki replied monotonously. He turned around to leave. "Yoko, let's leave." Yoko nodded and grabbed her husband's hand. She picked up her pack and the headbands, then turned and smiled sadly at Sakura.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan!" Yoko yelled, and then left the room with her husband. Sakura had the urge to cry and breakdown, feeling as if Naruto said that to her.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**IMPORTANT Notes/rambling: **See? No cliffhangers for this chapter. Sasuke is so out of character (did that on purpose to not be more suspected)

Ok here is the important part, well sort of. The reviews motivated me so much that I wrote two chapters! Even if the other is not that important to the story. I was actually going to update during winter break, but since many reviewed (even if it's because I asked/threatened to delete) I updated earlier then usual.

Tell me if it is slow cause I like this pace or if you're getting bored.

Well, there is no review max thingy like before, but how bout this (I'll be a very big jerk! Again, sorry, you can all hate me for doing this, but seriously I like reviews now, especially since I am tired from school, it gives me motivation to keep writing)

Lower then ten: Update in 5 months or when I feel like it.

10 reviews: I will update in 3 months. (Around end-Jan 2008)

15 reviews: Update in 2.5 months. (Around beg. Jan 2008)

20 reviews: Update in 2 months. (Mid-Dec)

25 reviews: Update in 1.5 months. (beg-Dec)

30 reviews: Update in 1 month. (mid-Nov)

35 reviews: Update in .5 month. (beg-Nov)

40 reviews or higher, (which is not possible since I am only thinking it will reach 15 reviews, cause I am not that good and so it will give me time to write it I know I'm evil.): I will update in four days (I'll check how many it is before the fourth day) which is Oct.25

Well there you go my evil plan chart thingy, I'm cheating cause I know it won't reach to even 15 reviews (cause like I said I suck!!) muahahahahaha, man this strawberry smoothie is making me go crazy!

Thanks everyone!! (Thanks especially to putting up with me! and my evil ways!!) (whoa! This was a long rambling/notes)

A/N: Oh I am not counting the reviews for the sub-chappie!!


	15. A small dream

**Notes: **I APOLOGIZE I was being selfish, but I couldn't update till now, I made that chart thingy because I really, really thought I would only get like ten reviews.

**Next Update**: sorry don't have a set date, my grades are dropping, my mental health is too (b/c my friends are ruining their lives and I try to help them but nooooo they don't wanna listen to me!, sorry still angry and need to vent) Most likely in summer I will be able to so I apologize! I want to prioritize my school life first.

**Reviewing: **Go ahead bash on me, hate me, or don't review at all, I was mean last chapter and I deserve it, but I also did that cause I'm going crazy from having idiotic friends (so called friends at school anyway) so my mental health is deteriorating a bit. (reviews make me happy, since it means people are recognizing my writing)

**Being apologetic, a small gift: **Here to me this is a very long chapter, well longest one I've made so far so please enjoy, I spent like four hours typing this! So hopefully you'll like it.

Sorry for any bad grammar, and any confusion. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownie Naruto!

* * *

**3 months later,**_let's say it's harvest season_(Naruto and Sasuke finds a small village that is part of the hidden rain village, cut from the affairs of the other countries, since there is no info about the village being as country I'll assume it is just a border village) 

A tall, slim short-blonde-haired young woman in a sky-blue dress carrying an empty basket ran inside a field of maize. She stopped as if realizing something then turned, and waved to a dark-red-haired man wearing thin-framed glasses, "Come on teme! Let's see who can pick the most maize!"

"Hn, like hell this is going to be a competition, we aren't kids Yoko" The man was wearing a plain white shirt and baggy black jeans. He was carrying an empty basket and slowly walked towards Yoko.

"What! So you chicken? Huh Hideki?" She pouted; Hideki caught up and flicked her on the forehead. "OW! What the hell was that for teme?" He smirked.

"For acting like you are dobe."

"DON'T call me that!" She sighed, "Come on it'll be fun besides it's the first time we get to do this here, and also it'll make us pick more maize and..." she went on and on with why they should compete. Hideki tuned her out, then after a couple of minuets he had enough and yelled.

"FINE!! Just shut-up usuratonkatchi!!" he smirked, "but don't cry when you lose."

"Like I'll lose to a bastard like you!!" The two had a small glaring contest then heard some laughter. The two stopped glaring then turned to the noise.

"You two are entertaining you know that?" A young man with short, straight silver hair laughed. "You two must have forgotten we are here too like you were in your on little world."

"Heh, sorry Kai but it's not my fault it was this bastard's fault he started it!!" Yoko semi-shrieked. The only reply she got from Hideki was a small 'hn'.

"S'ok Yoko-chan," Hideki glared at him, "ne Aki? You agree right?"

"Eh…not so much so I mean I don't really care." A teenaged boy with light brown hair shrugged. "However, I do agree with the fact that they are entertaining."

"Ok, mister I-don't-care-bout-anything that was a typical reply from you." Kai turned to a small, light figured young woman with long black hair. "How bout it Gina-chan?" the small figure blushed.

"Yeah, they are a bit entertaining," she whispered.

"Hear that you two!" Kai yelled, and then walked towards the bickering couple. Hideki and Yoko went back to glaring each other and their faces were just inches apart. "Hey now, Hideki you should be nicer to your wife," Kai jokingly hit Hideki on the back (very hard) it took the red-haired man to surprise and fell forwards landing on Yoko. Their positions were (how should one say this) a bit intimate.

Kai, Aki and Gina were wide-eyed as they see Hideki on top of Yoko and their lips were locked. A minute passed and the couple realized their situation and pulled apart as if their skin was on fire.

"Ahh, I kissed the bastard!!" Yoko spat, rubbing her pink lips as if it were infected. Hideki coughed, looking a bit disturbed. _Second time that happened_Hideki thought.

"Ne, shouldn't you two be used to this kissing stuff? I mean you guys are married right?" Kai asked. Yoko froze forgetting the small fact that 'Sasuke', who is Hideki and him, were married.

"Uhhh…." Yoko started, not knowing any excuses. He looked towards Hideki for help. Hideki just shrugged then smirked as if saying 'you're the one who made a huge reaction so you deal with it!' Yoko growled at him then scratched her head. "Well y'see we're still not use to this stuff I mean we were um…" Yoko blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, so the time we met you two, you guys haven't well kiss much? I thought that was what couples do often." Kai interrupted.

"Well when you met us, we were um just searching for a place to stay and" Kai interrupted again.

"Yup and we offered you one!" He shouted. Hideki was getting annoyed and left to go inside the field of maize to harvest, he felt like wasting his time._That dobe better come up with something, his fault for pushing away, the kiss wasn't that bad was it? Wait... why am I asking this, damn it maybe living and running away was not a good idea, the usuratonkatchi is rubbing off me._

Yoko saw Hideki run off and started to panic, _how dare he leave me like this! Stupid bastard, I'll kill him later._ He/she was pulled back to reality when she felt three people kneeling next to her.

"Well, no needs to be shy you're our good friend! Even if we've only known each other for three months! Come on tell us your story of why you married him, and why you two haven't even kissed much!" Kai grinned.

"Fine, I understand why you would ask but why are," she turned towards Aki and Gina "you two interested?"

"Just out of boredom," Aki replied.

"Well, I am a bit curious" Gina smiled.

"Ok let's see…"_Gotta think of something! _The three formed a semi-circle around Yoko as if they were kids listening to an elder tell a wise story. "Well you see he and I were rivals at first, well I still think he is my rival. Well we became good friends and eventually best friends then we got married!!" Yoko exclaimed. The three stared at her disbelievingly.

"That's it! I mean rivals don't just marry each other like that!" Kai yelled. He paused then grinned, "well is that the reason you two don't kiss much is because you guys are shy?"

"No! It's not…it's um" Yoko turned really red from embarrassment. Then stood up fast as lighting and ran inside the field. The three laughed.

As Yoko ran inside she heard Kai yell "you two are a weird couple but how bout we leave you two alone? But make sure you guys harvest enough maize for selling k?" At this she ran faster and then bumped into Hideki.

"Dobe, what did you do now?" Sasuke glared catching Naruto before he fell to the ground.

"Hey you're the one that left me by myself!" Naruto gained his balanced then smacked Sasuke's hand.

"So usuratonkatchi, what did you talk about?" glaring at the boy-dressed girl.

"They um…just wanted to know why we married and um why we aren't well…" Naruto's face steamed up and turned red, "intimate." Sasuke smirked.

"So what did you tell them dobe?"

"I just said we were rivals then friends then we just got married" Naruto received a smack on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"My frustrations with you Naruto! Couldn't you have thought up a better story then that?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey! It was out of whim!! You could have helped me but NO! Being the bastard you are you run off and leave me!" Naruto stomped his foot, "Damn it now it's just us to pick the maize, why did they leave us alone anyway, this will take forever."

"Hn"

"Oh well, besides this is what we owe them for the place and much more" Naruto grinned and faced Sasuke. "Ne? Let's do are best Sasuke-teme"

* * *

**Flashback (3 months ago)**

The two runaway ninjas were at a small restaurant at the rain village. Both were eating peacefully till a couple minutes later the two broke into an argument, basically started by Naruto not wanting to be married to a bastard. Naruto was out of his chair and pointing accusingly at Sasuke giving 'very negative' comments about the stoic boy as he sat calmly eating his rice ball.

"Say something teme!!" 'Yoko' stomped.

No reply but a small chewing sound.

"Damn it fine, be that way why am I married to a bastard like you anyway!!" Naruto stomped off not looking ahead and bumped into a man with silver hair near a forest path.

"Whoa watch where you're going miss." The silver-haired man smiled. "Careful or you'll get taken by someone!" he smiled and winked at her jokingly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to uh- I'm really sorry um, sir?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed his back head.

"S'ok, oh names Tsukiyomi Kai, but just call me Kai." He bowed politely, "and may I ask what is your name?" he smiled and took Naruto's right hand gently.

"Um it's Suzuki Yoko" Naruto turned a bit red, "can I ask what you are doing?"

"A small greeting," he took Yoko's hand and placed a small kiss, "a pleasure to meet you young lady."

"Yoko! Oi where are you dobe?" A man's voice called out, he saw the two figures and Kai kissing Yoko's hand. He glared at the silver-haired man. "What are you doing to her?"

"Hideki-teme! Hey look I found a new friend!!" Naruto exclaimed, then remembered their past argument and glared at the red-haired man. "Not that it concerns you!"

"Usuratonkatchi! Forget the argument it was trivial, now you! Let go of her hand!" Sasuke exclaimed, coming in between them and grabbing Naruto by the waist and holding him possessively.

"My, my a bit possessive ne? It was just a greeting, I'm no harm, names Tsukiyomi Kai, and yours would be?" Kai smiled. Sasuke glared at him, not trusting with strangers.

"Oi, teme! Let me go!" Naruto squirmed under the hold, Sasuke forgetting about their position slowly let go and had a small blush crawl his cheeks.

Naruto sighed, happy to breathe again, "Kai, well this bastard doesn't talk much so I'll intro him. His name is"

"Suzuki Hideki, Yoko is **my **wife" Sasuke interrupted, clearly stressing that Naruto belongs to him.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Kai bowed, "But don't you think you two are a bit young to be married? You guys seem to be my age." Naruto grinned at the comment and had a small blush.

"Well um, yeah we're a bit new to this, umm yeah I'm seventeen and turning eighteen, and Hideki is eighteen already what about you?"

"Pretty young to get married, you guys must love each other a lot, oh I'm eighteen. May I ask what you two are doing here in this village? You guys aren't from around here."

"Oh! How'd you know we're not from this village?" Naruto tilted his head in a questioning way.

"That's simple this village is very small and everyone knows each other, we can tell who aren't from this village." Kai smiled, "So I ask again what you two are doing here?"

"Um well, hey bastard what are we doing here again?" Naruto turned to Sasuke grinning in embarrassment. Sasuke's eye twitched and then hit him on the head.

"You forgot! I know you are a dobe, but I didn't know you were that stupid!" Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! That hurt!" Naruto rubbed his head gently.

"Now Hideki-san you should hit your wife like that." Kai frowned. He received a glare from Sasuke.

"If I tell you are reason, leave us." Sasuke demanded.

"Depends" Kai smiled. Sasuke sighed, he was frustrated.

"Doesn't matter, we're just looking for a nice place to stay and be together, however we're having a hard time."

"Yeah, I remember now, well we already traveled many countries! Weird, how you can't find a descent permanent place to stay huh?" Naruto spoke adding more information.

"Hey! Nice timing! Must be fate or something that your wife bumped into me." Kai clasped his hands together, and was smiling. Naruto tilted his head.

"Ano saa! Ano saa! What do you mean Kai?"

"Well, y'see my sister just moved out of her place and is living with her husband in the sand country. Well I was given permission by her to give it away, said she doesn't need it to be sold or anything cause the two don't need money. I've been trying to find people who are suitable for it in the country but seems like no one needs a house that small since my sis was the only person living in it. If you help around I can give it to you guys for free, besides Yoko-chan here is cute and sweet. How bout it?" Kai smiled.

"Whoa! Aren't we lucky Sa-Hideki! We found a place." Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down.

"What are your intentions for giving a house to two complete strangers? How can we trust you? Nevertheless how can you trust us?" Sasuke glared.

"No worries your wife gives out a warm atmosphere, I can feel I can trust her easily. Besides don't underestimate me, I can protect myself since I don't live alone, you guys can protect each other too, I mean what other choice do you have?" Kai smiled and lifted his right hand, "No worries friends? I mean you guys can just run off if you feel unsafe."

Naruto took the hand and shook it. "Come on bastard we have no choice let's just try it." He smiled to Sasuke. The man nodded back as approval. Naruto turned his gaze back to Kai and grinned widely. "Thanks Kai! From now on we're nakama!!" Kai smiled back.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

"Ne Sasuke aren't you glad we took the offer? Plus we met two of Kai's friends and became friends with them too!" Naruto smiled at the memory.

"Sure, guess your dobe personality can be useful." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Take that back!" before another argument broke out Sasuke interrupted.

"Come, we have to pick as much maize before the sun sets, should be easy for former shinobi right?"

"Yeah yeah, now let's make it fun, who ever can pick the most by sunset wins!" Sasuke gave a small nod, "Ready, set, GO!!" Naruto yelled and ran picking as many maize as he can.

* * *

**Sunset came**

"So teme! Who picked the most! I got one hundred in less then an hour!! Ha beat that!!" Naruto whopped and jumped revealing his pile of maize. Sasuke smirked.

"One hundred and fifty dobe." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What not possible you cheated!!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Say what you want, go ahead and count the pile dobe that is if you can count right."

"YOU!" Naruto jumped and tackled Sasuke and was about to punch him, when he heard footsteps approaching them and stopped.

"Hey guys had fun?" Kai smiled like a Cheshire cat, "Hmm in that position I guess you two are progressing as a couple ne?"

"What?" Naruto asked questioningly then looked down, a pause. His face suddenly turned a tomato red and he jumped off and screamed. Sasuke annoyed with the screaming stood, grabbed Naruto by the collar of the dress and pulled him to a kiss. The three spectators smiled and Kai was cheering.

"Now that's what you call a couple!!" The two pulled apart, Naruto in daze and Sasuke sighed. _Why did I do that? Oh yea to shut the dobe up that's it, not because I wanted to kiss him, plus it proves our story much better by doing that, yea that's all. _Sasuke thought then massaged his temple feeling a headache for thinking too much about a trivial thing. Sasuke turned and glared towards the three.

"We're not some freak show now help us carry the maize we picked." Sasuke stated.

"Che like I care," Aki whispered then went off to pick some maize and place as much as his basket can handle. "Wait, how did you two pick this much in a short amount of time?" Aki asked with a half-bored tone.

"Yeah it was just the two of you right? I mean a normal person can only pick about a maximum of 50 per hour since it takes some muscle to pull out the maize from the stalk" Gina added. (A/N: Making this fact up ok?)

"Che, when the dobe and I get into a competition we take it seriously, no problem. Now if you guys don't mind we're tired we picked enough if you don't mind we're leaving" Sasuke coldly replied.

"Sure no prob, we did leave you two alone to pick the maize, we'll handle taking them back to the store, besides we shouldn't take advantage of your situation. You two had helped enough, so have fun you two!" Kai gave his ever known gentleman's smile.

Sasuke turned to the dazed girl, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her back to a secluded area with a small house. The house was about a fourth a mile away from the small village so it was pretty peaceful. He dragged Naruto inside and placed him on the bed then turned to leave but Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Ne Sasuke? Why did you do that?" Naruto asked looking down and still holding onto Sasuke's wrist.

"Do what dobe?" Sasuke questioned taking off the fake glasses and placing them on the bedside table, he was hoping to avoid the subject.

"Um you know kiss me." Naruto whispered and then slowly let go of his wrist.

"To prove our 'marriage' actually exists, dobe. You do know that a couple that hadn't kiss in public or showed affection is a bit weird right?" Sasuke asked, remembering what Kai said earlier in the day. He himself forgot about how couples show affection to each other.

"But I said we're married isn't that enough?" Naruto questioned. "Besides in reality we're um y'know both guys, and you're my best friend." Naruto whispered. Sasuke hearing that for some reason his chest felt a small sting.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began

"And also I'm not use to this Sasuke, and I don't know what it means to y'know um love someone truly, I mean I care for you Sasuke. Not sure I love you or anything, and I also don't know what married couples do." Naruto smiled, "Sorry I tend to talk a lot."

"I noticed dobe." Sasuke kneeled with one knee going to Naruto's level (since Naruto is sitting on the bed). "Don't think too much or your brain will explode. You like our life now right Naruto?" Sasuke asked seriously. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's like a small dream y'know, as if I am going to wake up and end up back in the tower and none of this actually happened. I wonder how long this is going to last. How bout you Sasuke?" Naruto smiled sadly and stared into Sasuke's eyes, giving a small helpless look. Sasuke sighed, and leaned forward to touch forehead to forehead with the small blond boy.

"Yeah, it's a nice dream we've created Naruto." Sasuke gave a small smile (so un-Sasuke like!! But hey people go out of character when they find someone they care about!). "Now, let's hold onto it as long as we can ok?" Sasuke asked trying to comfort the blond boy.

"Yeah, we'll hold onto it as long as possible, but Sasuke you do know we might have to face reality again, right?" Naruto gave a small grin, not liking the fact that he has to face what he has run away from.

"Yeah I do" Sasuke slowly pulled away from Naruto and sat next to him on the bed. (They share a bed since there is only one). Silence filled the room. A minute later Sasuke broke the silence "Naruto remember the favor?" he heard a small groan.

"Yeah, what is it you want teme?" Naruto a bit annoyed since he bought this up in a serious conversation. A minute passed and there was not reply. "Teme-" he felt arms encircling his waist.

"Do me a favor and don't leave me. Please." Sasuke asked this was the first time Naruto heard him semi-pleading. "I can't…if I suffered another loss I don't think I will be stable again."

"Teme," Naruto sighed, "I'm not going anywhere, if anyone should be afraid of who is leaving who is me. I mean you left me once already Sasuke." Naruto gave a serious tone. Sasuke released his hold and held his head down in guilt.

"I'm sorry about that I-"

"No worries, you weren't **stable **ne Sasuke? I mean it was reasonable for you to do that, being blinded by power, and all." Naruto grinned, "I take that favor up bastard, but you too k? We're best friends to the end no matter what!!" Sasuke gave a nod.

"I'll make dinner dobe; this mushy stuff is sort of getting to me. What would you like?" Sasuke stood up and waited for a response.

"Hmm, pork miso soup! And some noodles with veggies since you are going to put those things in anyway!" Naruto exclaimed, "Need help?"

"NO! Last time you helped we had to clean up even more! Just set up the table." Sasuke left to go to the kitchen.

"Hey! I know my cooking is bad so we decide you cook but, I can too help with chopping and stuff!!" Naruto ran to catch up with Sasuke. "Come on let me at lest chop the disgusting veggies!" Naruto pouted, he wanted to help, he felt a bit guilty letting Sasuke deal with everything, not to mention a bit weak.

"Whatever dobe, just be careful not to make a mess," Sasuke laid out a chopping board and knife on a clean counter then grabbed celery, onion, carrots, and garlic. "There you can chop the carrots to medium cubes, the celery as diced as small as possible, and the onion and garlic minced. Got it?"

Naruto frowned a bit from annoyance (he doesn't like being ordered around) then grinned, "Easy!!" he took the knife and started to chop away. Sasuke sighed and ignored the blond to do the rest of the part: boiling noodles, chopping the pork, cooking the pork, etc.

"OW! Damn it!!" Sasuke heard Naruto curse. Apparently he deducted that the blond boy received a small cut, since he isn't running around screaming. (Or else it means he cut off a finger)

"What do I do with you?" Sasuke mumbled as he turned off the boiling water, went to Naruto, "What did you do now?""

"Heh it's nothing, just a small cut" He smiled, "you do know it'll heal in just a bit right? So go on and finish the rest of the meal I'm hungry" Sasuke glared grabbed the bleeding hand, dragged it to the sink and ran it under cold water. "Hey that stings! What are you doing?"

"Even if you heal fast, still doesn't mean you shouldn't clean off the blood." Sasuke coldly replied.

_Wait it should have closed up be now! _Naruto thought. _What's happening? Maybe Kyuubi decided to take a break or something, yeah that's it._ He stared at his hand.

"Naruto it's not healing." Sasuke stated. Glaring at the hand.

"Yeah I noticed heh sometimes it does that I'll get a small band-aid for it." Naruto ran passed their room and to their bathroom. _Hopefully this is temporary something is wrong, I can feel it._

Sasuke pondered about Naruto's weird behavior but put it off and finished the meal, letting Naruto be alone for a while. When he finished he turned off the stove and let the soup stay in the pot, leaving to fetch Naruto. First he checked the bathroom but the boy was not in. He went to the bedroom door.

"Oi Naruto," Sasuke knocked on the bedroom door, then slowly opened the door finding a sleeping blond on the bed. He walked to the sleeping figure and gently shook him awake, "Naruto time to eat. I made dinner so be grateful dobe."

"Ugh, fine teme, I'm up, besides I am hungry." Naruto stretched then smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke left the room and headed towards the kitchen preparing the table.

Naruto swung his legs to the side of the bed letting his feet touch the floor, when he was about to stand he felt a sharp pain in the stomach. "Ugh" he fell to his knees and his vision began to blur a bit._ No it's happing more frequently, the seal must be weakening since I haven't had a seal placed on me, every month was it? Should I tell Sasuke? No not yet, or else we'll have to go back, just a bit longer I'll last, yea just a bit longer I want to hold onto this dream. _Naruto slowly stood up, walked towards a mirror and checked to see if he looked healthy enough to see Sasuke. "Yosh!"

"Naruto! Foods getting cold, next time I'll let you starve if you don't come here and eat!" Sasuke shouted.

"COMING!" Naruto smiled and ran pass the kitchen area and towards the dining. "See I'm here ne? Now time to CHOW!! ITADAKIMASU!!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the chopsticks and started to scarf down the soup. _Yeah I need to hold on to this dream for a bit longer, even if I'm being selfish, just a bit longer. _Behind the bowl Naruto stopped gulping down the noodles for a second and sadly smiled…_Too bad it's not much longer, sorry Sasuke I might need to break that favor but not till a little while, I want to hold onto it for as long as I can handle._

* * *

**End notes: **THANK YOU for reading please be patient for the next chapter! Till next time!

I thank everyone who had supported, reviewed, read, and/or dealt with my selfish ways!


End file.
